Wybie's Kidnapper
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: It had been 4 years since he last saw the sun, the sky, the outside, his family and friend. There's no hope left, no one remembered him, he was nothing more then a game for his sick twisted keeper. Wybie Lovat was nothing... everyone thought he was dead.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story based on my user name, I have completed it but I'm just making a few touch ups here and there :)**

**It's supposed to help raise awareness, it is in no way to mock or support. It is purely to highlight what some people have/go through.**

**I haven't had any complains but it's better to play it safe. After all, I don't want to get reviews from people saying that I'm shocking for writing this. :)**

**This story is very sad so if you're sensitive then please don't read. But if you're not then I hope u like it.**

* * *

The sun shined through the crack in Wybie's curtains and woke him from his peaceful dream. His eyes fluttered slightly while a few soft moans escaped through his lips.

He looked up to the window and was greeted by the birds singing. He didn't care much for it as he held his blanket closer to his frame and curled up and fell back into a light sleep. He wiped away the sleepy tears that ran down his cheek and put his hand on the back of the black feline who was always with him.

Slowly he stroked the cat peacefully before getting back to sleep.

His bedroom door opened as an elderly lady walked into the room still in her night robe, she walked over to the window where the curtains were hiding most of the sun away. She reached up and pulled them apart.

She watched with a smile as the boy on the bed flinched at the sudden light but soon shrugged it off. She calmly walked over to the sleeping boy. She sat down at the edge of his bed before picking up the cat and putting him down on the floor. The cat groaned at being removed before walking out of the room and going down the stairs for something to eat.

Mrs. Lovat laughed quietly to herself before looking down at her grandson whose hand was searching for the cat. She pulled the blanket down of his face and past his arms; she touched his tanned cheek lightly and started stroking it with her figures.

Wybie's hand immediately went to his face and grabbed whatever was stroking his face and pulled it away, but didn't let go.

Mrs. Lovat smiled softly as Wybie held onto her hand close like a child with their teddy bear.

Why was she the only person who could see what a sweet boy he really was? Then again, Coraline did get along with him.

With a sigh of content Mrs. Lovat shook him by his shoulder and urged him to wake up. Slowly his head turned and more moans escaped from his lips, he opened his eyes to see his grandmother looking down on him.

He rubbed his eyes once more before sitting himself up and yawning.

"For Pete sake Wybourn, cover your mouth when you yawn" Mrs. Lovat scolded. Wybie just looked at her while rubbing his eyes again to force them to stay opened.

"Breakfast in five minutes okay" she said before pulling him closer and kissing his head.

Wybie moaned in annoyance, both for walking him up and for kissing him like a five year old.

Either way he was feeling hungry.

* * *

Mrs. Lovat looked up from her paper when she heard loud banging from upstairs.

The noise moved from the bedroom to the stairs and then landed in the kitchen.

"Wybourn do you have to make so much racket, half the time I wonder if it's you or an elephant" she said before taking a sip of her tea.

Wybie walked over to the table, still in his pyjamas, "Sorry gramma, I'll cut my feet off so I won't wake the mice that you hate, unless you somehow went into their bedrooms and woke them from a good dream!" Wybie said sarcastically while making himself a cup of tea.

Mrs. Lovat rolled her eyes, "Sleeping in is a bad habit, just because you don't go to school and your tutor isn't coming in today doesn't mean you can have the life of luxury."

Wybie sat down and took a bit from his toast, "Well I wouldn't know seeing as how I've never had a chance to 'lie in' before."

"Oh shut up and eat your breakfast" Mrs. Lovat said while rolling up her newspaper and hitting him on the head with it.

Wybie laughed before finishing his breakfast.

When he was done he got up and rinsed his plate before going to the cat who was napping on the sofa, "Lucky for some" he said before picking up the feline.

"Come on, today's Wednesday so Coraline will be trying to get off school, let's see if we can go watch" he said to the cat while walking to the door.

"Wybourn! You're going out in your nightwear!" Mrs. Lovat said before Wybie had a chance.

"Aw there's no time, I'll be back soon, I promise" he said before leaving the house.

Mrs. Lovat shook her head, no denying that kid was strange.

* * *

Wybie walked with cat down the dirt path calmly, it was nice being outside, even if it was 8:30.

While walking Wybie entertained himself by making up a tune.

"Do do be do do, do be do be do be do do, la la do be la, be do do..."

"Hey Maestro"

Wybie jump with a high pitch scream. He turned around to see Coraline sitting in a tree.

"Hey big ears" he said while waving. "What you doing up there?" he asked while pointing to the tree. "Mum let me off school so I decided to hang up here a bit" she announced happily. "Cool. So... you stuck?" Wybie shouted up to her.

"Uh... m-maybe... you s-still in your pyjamas?" Coraline replied aggressively.

Wybie laughed before walking over to the tree branches and climbing up. When he was close to Coraline he held his hand out for her to reach. Coraline gave a small protest, not wanting to look like a damsel in distress but... she was, so she took his help.

When both kids were safe on the ground Coraline punched Wybie in the arm.

"Humph, your welcome" Wybie said sarcastically.

Coraline smiled before turning away, "Want to play tag?" she asked while kneeling down to pet cat.

"Sure, just let me just go home and get changed" Wybie answered before walking back to his house. "Okay, I'll come with you" Coraline replied while picking up the cat and following Wybie home.

* * *

"And that's why he was named Wybourn" Mrs. Lovat finished to a very disturbed looking Coraline.

She could never look at 'parents' the same way again.

"I'm ready!" Wybie yelled while entering into the living room, fully clothed. He noticed Coraline staring at him in an extremely awkward way.

"What? Oh please tell me you didn't tell her how I got my name!" Wybie begged.

Mrs. Lovat shrugged her shoulders, "What's wrong with it?"

"Great, you just made her need therapy" Wybie said before pulling her up from the sofa and pushing Coraline out the door, the longer she stayed the longer she'll think about the disturbing thoughts.

* * *

"Please don't repeat that story to anyone" Wybie said while walking down the road next to Coraline, the cat had run off a while ago.

"Don't worry, I'll be too busy trying to forget it" she laughed. As soon as they reached the Pink Palace Coraline hit Wybie's arm painfully.

"You're it!" she screamed before running off.

"Oh no you di-en't" Wybie said while chasing after her.

Time passed and the two spent most of their time outside having fun. They had gone inside for a drink but soon came back out wanting to play more.

However, all the fun and laughter ceased as a shiny black car came up the drive way and stopped when it was near.

The car door opened to show a young man with blond spikey hair and green eyes that were surrounded by dark bags, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hey! You with the frizzy hair! Think you can help me find my way to the town?" the man asked in a nice deep voice and a charming smile. He held a small handbook map in his hand.

"Sure" Wybie said while walking over to the man. The man returned him with a deeper smile.

Coraline watched from her spot feeling impatient, she wanted to carry on playing, not wait for Why_were_you_born to give some creepy man directions.

"- so you just follow this road and that should lead you to the town" Wybie finished while pointing the direction on the map.

"Oh that's the road you take! Thanks kid, if it were left to me I might have ended up on the beach" the man laughed.

Wybie gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's okay" he replied.

The man looked at Wybie with a strange twisted glint in his eyes. "You know, I could use you around more often" he said in a low gritty voice. Wybie cried out fearfully as the man grabbed his arm forcefully and pulled him to the car.

"Wybie!" Coraline screamed as she saw Wybie struggle to get away.

She ran to him as fast as she could but was too late. The man pulled Wybie over his lap and pushed him onto the passenger seat.

Coraline watched in horror as the car drove off at full speed while Wybie banged on the window for help. She started to run after them, as if there was a chance that she could catch them up and save her best friend from what just happened.

But they were already gone from sight.

* * *

Wybie tried to open the door but the handle did nothing, it was locked.

"Sorry mate, child lock!" the man said as if he were a normal passenger wondering why the door wouldn't open.

Wybie breathed deeply with panic. He banged on the windows with his fists and screamed for help. There were loads of people outside on the streets, why didn't anyone notice?

"Yeah, the car is sound proof so no one can hear you, and the windows are tinted so no one can see you!" the man calmly.

They stopped at a red light.

Wybie fell back into his seat and shook fearfully. He raised his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. His breathes felt hard in his throat while tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

The man looked at him and smiled. "Aw don't be like that" he said before grabbing Wybie's jaw and forcing him to look at him. He wiped the tears away from his cheeks with his thumb.

"S-stop it! Y-your hurting m-me" Wybie cried out. The man gave a small cocky laugh, "Get used to it!" he said before releasing him.

Wybie rubbed his jaw and looked away. His fingers crowded his mouth as he bit down on his nails fearfully. His eyes darted around the car, desperate for something to show him that he was in a dream or something that could get him out of this nightmare.

"My names Tylor. Yours is Wybie right?" Tylor said, not looking away from the road. Wybie looked at him with shock. How did he know his name?

Before the light turned green, Tylor reached over to Wybie's seat and pulled his seat belt out before fastening it in.

"We don't want any... incidents now, would we?" Tylor said slyly before he drove off through the town.

* * *

**woooow long chap**

**Please review and let me know what u think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

With a sudden jolt Wybie woke up.

He looked around his dark empty room, there were no warm blankets to cover him, there was no forest outside waiting for him to explore, no sun shining though the curtains, he didn't even have a window.

This room was different from the one he had dreamt about, the room that was his when he was eleven, when he lived with his grandmother.

Wybie lay still on his cold, damp, rotted mattress that lay on the floor in the middle of the room.

How could he still remember that old place, it had been over four years since it happened, since that day where Tylor had taken him away to this place.

He used to live in an old cottage with comfy chairs and tables and warm fire places, now he lived in a large basement in an old abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere.

It was a long way from that old house; he could remember that it had taken nearly seven hours just to get here, the day he got pulled into that car. He somehow had fallen asleep through it, but Tylor had told him how long it took after.

Why? Why didn't he listen? His grandmother always told him not to talk to strangers no matter what.

But he didn't listen, and now he's lost everything... his old home, his family... his friend.

"Jonesy..." Wybie muttered softly to himself, he had mostly forgotten what she looked like, but he did remember her blue hair, he could never forget that.

He found it hard to recall her name too, was it really Jonesy or was that just something he made up?

It didn't matter, she was gone now. She probably didn't even remember him.

One time when Tylor came to see him he had brought a newspaper for him as a treat, it was two days after he was taken and they had put something in the news for him... but that was it.

After that he was forgotten about.

"No one cared" Wybie said to himself with a ruff voice, he so badly needed a drink but he had to wait until Tylor got here.

He wasn't allowed out of his bedroom until he was told too. If he wanted to do something then he had to ask Tylor first. He needed his permission.

Suddenly the singled light bulb that dangled above him flashed on to give a dim glow.

He was here.

Wybie turned over to his right where a grey musty wall held small lines of five, this to Wybie was both a School and a calendar, every day he would make a new line to count the days he spent here, then after he got about thirty or so he would put a ring around them, he would then count up all the rings of lines he had to see how many months he had been here.

He had nearly gone through a whole wall and would have to start on the other side. That was another little treat Tylor gave him, he let him have a load of chalk in him room so he could draw pictures and other things he liked.

It was probably the only thing that stopped him from going insane in here.

Wybie dropped the chalk as the sound of the door creaking echoed the room; he quickly stood up on weak legs and walked out the room.

He walked into the living room which held only an old beaten down sofa, a small coffee table and an old T.V that was on top.

Wybie wasn't allowed to watch T.V when he was by himself; it was only there for when Tylor came to 'visit.'

And that was just what he was doing, Wybie stood there as Tylor laid himself about on the coach and cheered on at the football.

It soon came to his attention that Wybie was standing next to him.

"Hey kiddo" he said while patting to the spot next to him.

Wybie slowly walked to the sofa and sat himself down, he lifted his legs up on the sofa and lent his head on Tylor's shoulder while clinging onto his arm, he did this in hope it would provide him with a bit of warmth as he shivered from the cold.

His clothes didn't really help with the cold either, he had long grown out of his old outfit and had to have a new one, Tylor wasn't that happy with spending his money on him so he brought him a blue XXL sized T-shirt that fit him like a baggy dress and a pair of black boxers.

They were the cheapest things he could find.

Wybie tried to stretch the T-shirt over his legs but it didn't make much of a difference.

When the football match was won Tylor switched the T.V off with the remote and pulled his arm from Wybie's grasp, instead he put it around his shoulders and let the boy snuggle into his warm jacket.

Tylor watched as Wybie's face disappeared into the side of his coat, he put his hand down on his stomach where he could feel his ribs coming through his skin. He also felt a wave of hunger go through.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Wybie brought up his head and gave a small nod.

Tylor laughed as he got up and pulled Wybie up by his hand.

He walked Wybie through to the kitchen and let go.

The kitchen was just like the rest of the basement, dark, filthy and cold.

Wybie didn't think about it though, instead he watched eagerly as Tylor got out a few old potatoes and peeled off their skin, he then put them in a bowl and started to mash them up.

Wybie fidgeted impatiently like a small child waiting for their parents to pay for their sweets so they could have them.

Tylor saw what he was doing and gave a small laugh, "Calm down you'll get something to eat soon enough" he said before going back to the job.

Wybie couldn't reply to him, he wasn't allowed to back answer even if it was something miner, he was also told not to disagree and not to say anything that Tylor didn't like, he had to follow the rules, he had too!

If he didn't... well the last time he had the end of his second toe cut off, and that was for just disagreeing and getting angry. It was nearly a year ago... he thinks.

He had to do everything perfect if he didn't want to get hurt.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Tylor pouring water into the mashed up potato's and giving it a strong mix.

Wybie watched as he put the bowl down in front of him and gave him a spoon.

As soon as he got the chance Wybie started stuffing his face. He didn't care if it tasted like cardboard or if it would make him sick, he hadn't eaten in three days.

After he was finished Tylor took the bowl from Wybie who was still trying to get the last scrapes from it and throwing it in the sink.

"Come with me" Tylor said before walking into the living room.

Wybie tilted his head before he curiously followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Wybie collapsed onto his hard damp mattress after what felt like an eternity. He buried his face and cried into his hands. Bruises formed all over his body while Tylor knelled down to his side.

Tylor stared as Wybie's fragile body curled into a small ball, hiding his face with his arms and cried. His shoulder's shook as he squeezed his knees tightly.

Tylor stared at him. He was fully aware of all the marks that ran up Wybie's legs and arms. He also didn't fail to see the bruises and cuts all over his face.

He was also very aware that he was the one who made them... but he had every right!

Tylor lifted Wybie's chin up with the top of his finger and forced him to look at his face. "There's no point in crying okay. So shut up!" Tylor said sharply.

He wiped away the tears that fell down Wybie's face. But that was the only thing Wybie could do, let his tears flow. He knew it was useless, no one was going to come and save him, it wasn't going to make Tylor feel bad or let him go... but it was all he could do.

The pain of knowing that this was the only life he could have was worse than all the beating in the world, knowing he was never going to leave. He would be like this until the day he died.

Tylor gently stroked the side of his face and shushed him lightly to try and calm him down, but it didn't, Wybie just kept on crying. When seeing that it didn't work, Tylor then pulled Wybie close to his chest and held him tight. However Wybie pulled his way out of Tylor's grasp and went back to his previous position.

A small moment past, the only sound was the noises Wybie made as his tears kept on falling.

Tylor shook his head angrily before throwing out his hand and struck Wybie harshly on his face.

Wybie let out a sudden cry as Tylor pushed him down to the mattress and held him down, his hands felt painful on Wybie's weak arms. Wybie was forced to stare into his face which held only rage and anger.

"Stop _crying_!" Tylor spat with white blistering anger.

Wybie struggled to find his breath, yet still did his best to gulp down the rest of his tears.

"I... I-I... I-I-I'm s-sorry..." Wybie struggled to say, he was so scared that crying wouldn't be a problem anymore. Tylor's face softened as a smile replaced his snarl. He let go of Wybie's arms and rolled off him. He sat next to the now stunned looking boy and gently rubbed his arm smoothly.

"I'm going to be a bit late tomorrow, my girlfriend is staying with me for the night and she wants me to give her a lift to work in the morning okay" he said.

Wybie didn't move.

Tylor let out a tiny sigh, he pushed back Wybie's ratty hair off his face before leaning over and gently kissing his forehead comfortingly. He then stood up and walked out of the room.

Wybie turned his head and watched the door close before the light above him turned off and left him alone in the dark.

His grandmother always told him that if he was bad, when he died he would go to hell...

What had he done to deserve it now?

* * *

Coraline sat in the library silently while scratching the top of her head with her pencil.

_Okay if_ _I use the numbers and a variable that represents something, N in this case for number, I can write an equation that means the same thing as the original problem._

_2N + 13 = ..._

"Forget it, I'm only going to fail so there's no point in studying" Coraline said to herself while closing her text book.

"Maybe if you studied and worked hard you wouldn't fail."

Coraline gave a shriek of surprise which earned her a lot of stares and people telling her to be quiet.

"Sorry" she apologised.

She turned around to face the person who made her jump. "What do you want Dan?" Coraline asked sounding annoyed. Dan grinned at her with his boyish grin, "Can't a guy just come to check up on his girl?" Coraline crossed her arms "You must have got the wrong place then" she said before pushing past him. Dan laughed out loud, "Please, you are my girlfriend, why don't you act like it?"

Coraline paused and sighed, yes she was in fact his 'girlfriend', she agreed to go out with him a few months ago dispute the fact he annoyed her.

She guest because all the girls in her school had boyfriends and Dan being pretty popular was the reason she agreed in the first place, sides he was an okay guy she guest.

Coraline turned around and picked up her books, "Dan please, I don't have time" she said before making her way to the door.

Dan followed her, "Let me guess... you're going to try and search for that Wylie kid aren't you" he said.

Coraline rolled her eyes before making her way down the road.

"Oh my gosh when will you accept that he's gone?" Dan asked while getting in front of her.

"I don't think so. The other day I already found out a bit more of the guy who took him, and if I can get full detail on him then I find _Wy**bie**_" Coraline said while holding up a paper with detail about her suspect on.

Dan shook his head, "Cory, you've already been through three guys who you thought looked like the guy you saw take your friend, the police are even starting to get sick of you... you're never going to find him so why bother?"

Coraline stopped and stared smugly at him, "Like you said earlier, if I work hard I won't fail" she said before walking on.

Dan just stared after her in disbelieve, "Damn it she got me" he said before catching up.

Coraline walked to the train station where her friend Nat in school uniform was waiting for her, just like the others were. "Hey Coraline, hey Dan" Nat yelled while waving as Coraline and Dan walked up to her.

"Hey Nat. Say did you get the info I asked for?" Coraline asked, Nat smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out a note book with writing in.

Coraline read through the notes while Dan looked over her shoulder, "Uh... please tell me there notes for class" he said half knowing what they were for.

"No, Nat's mom is friends with Wybie's mom so I asked if she could talk to his parents to see if they got anything I need to know" Coraline said while going back to the notes.

"Oh for crying out loud" Dan mumbled to himself while putting a hand over his face.

"Damn there's nothing here that could help us!" Coraline said while ignoring Dan.

Nat took the book back and put it in her bag.

"Yeah that's what I thought when I asked Mr. Lovat, but he seemed a bit resistant, like he didn't want to talk about it... like he was _hiding_ something!" Nat said excitedly, to her this was like being a detective, she had always wanted to be a detective when she was little which was why she would put up with her friends weird requests. That and she was a bit gormless at times.

Coraline thought to herself as to why Mr. Lovat would act that way until Dan's voice piped up, "Maybe he was acting like that because some loony keeps asking him stupid questions about his dead son!"

"Wybie isn't dead! And I don't care if it takes me fifty years! I will find him!" Coraline said angrily before getting on the train she was waiting for.

As soon as she was on she found a seat which was away from people so she could be alone.

Her friends didn't understand, Dan thought she was wasting her time when she should be studying and Nat thought this was all a game.

Well she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Hang in there Wybie, I'll find you soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Coraline let out a long sigh as she walked through the front door of the Pink Palace. She heard her mother shouting about something in the kitchen and decided to take a look. She was greeted by the sight of her parents fussing over a piece of paper, "What's going on?" she asked them.

Her parents turned around to see her standing at the door. Her mother's first reaction was not a pleasant one, "What's going on? Have you seen your report young lady?" she yelled to her.

Coraline rolled her eyes before walking to her room, her mother followed.

"Coraline we made a deal! If we let you go to that privet school where your friends are you'd keep up your grades! You're failing all your tests!" Mel yelled at her.

Coraline walked into her room and tried to slam the door but Mel held it open. She watched as Coraline fell onto her bed and buried her head into her pillow, "Coraline you need to get your head strait, you have to start studying!" she said, letting her voice sound soft but still serious.

Coraline lifted her head and looked at her mother, "I can't, I'm busy" she said flatly.

Mel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Oh please don't tell me you're still looking for that Lovat kid? It's been over four years; he's not coming back-"

"How do you know?" Coraline cut her off angrily.

She sat up and stared at her mother. "Everyone says that if I study and do research then I'll get good grades, and yet when I do that to try and find Wybie everyone yells at me."

Mel sighed in annoyance, they had been through this a million times, "You need to worry about you education more!"

"Oh so now my school work is more important than another life" Coraline argued.

"Coraline!" Mel yelled frustrated. She was so sick of her daughters back chatting and not listening to what she was being told.

"Yes what happened to that kid was tragic but there's nothing you can do, he's dead! His parents already had a funeral" Mel said harshly.

Coraline got angrier, "You don't know that, they never found a body!"

"Seven months after he was taken they found his clothes outside of town with his blood on!" Mel said, re-calling what had been said at that time.

"He would have out-grown them then. He could still be alive!" Coraline screamed while standing up. "He could be in pain, he could be suffering, a-and I'm so close, I found someone, there's a good chance he's the one who took Wybie, all I need to do is speak to Wybie's dad and -" Coraline stopped as her mother walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving her alone.

Coraline stared at the closed door sadly, her eyes started to fill with tears. She shook her head and took her mind of what had just happened, "I got stuff to do" she mumbled to herself before getting out her notebook and started writing in it.

* * *

Wybie lay on his mattress still while sleeping heavily. The cold was worse today, he was shivering so much that it hurt. He could even feel it in his sleep.

It affected his dreams. He was dreaming he was in the middle of an earthquake while being stranded on ice.

The light flicked on before the metal door opened and Tylor walked in.

He saw Wybie still asleep on the floor. He found it odd because he was usually awake at this time. Though one thing was for sure, he was defiantly freezing. Tylor gave a small smile before walking over to him and keeling down to his side.

Wybie woke up with a gasp as something soft and warm was draped over his body. He looked up to see Tylor wrap a thin woolly blanket around him. He looked up at him questionably.

"Well you've been good lately. Apart from yesterday, but I'm willing to forget about that" Tylor said softly.

"Oh... t-thank you" Wybie replied feeling unsure and worried. Still, he was seriously freezing. He held onto the blanket tightly with a firm grip.

Wybie watched as Tylor picked up a piece of chalk and drew the next line of the day on the wall.

"Sides, todays you're birthday" he said before getting up and walked out of the room.

Wybie stared at him shocked by the sudden news. Was he really fifteen today? Wait... how did Tylor know when his birthday was? He had never told him.

When realizing that Tylor had walked out, he stood up from is bed, draped the light coloured blanket over his shoulders and walked out of the room.

He made his way into the living room and found Tylor carrying a chair and setting it down in the middle of the room.

"Come here Wyb's" Tylor said while motioning with his hand. Wybie did as he was told and sat down on the chair. Tylor then started to run his fingers through his long hair, making him let out small yelps as Tylor's fingers got caught in his dreadlocks.

"No offence but your hair is disgusting" Tylor said before untangling his fingers.

He pulled the blanket of Wybie's shoulders and threw it on the sofa.

"Wait here" he said before walking out the room. Wybie obeyed again and waited patiently.

Suddenly he felt an icy cold liquid run down his body.

Tylor laughed hysterically as Wybie screamed from the sudden cold water that had been thrown on top of him. It made him shiver even more.

Tylor's laughter soon died down as he dropped the bucket and picked up a cheap bottle of shampoo, he put a bit on his hands before rubbing it into Wybie's hair.

"W-what are you doing?" Wybie asked, feeling slightly confused and nervous. Anything different that Tylor did would always make him feel like that.

"What do you think, I'm washing your hair" Tylor answered while carrying on with the job. Wybie flinched at every tug Tylor made on his hair, "O-okay but... why?" he asked timidly.

Tylor let go of his hair and washed his hands in a separate bucket of water that was next to him.

"Because... you need a wash" he said before grabbing Wybie's arm and making him stand up.

He then made sure he was standing in the corner, away from the furniture, before walking back to get something.

Wybie's eyes went wide as he saw Tylor come back with a hose pipe from the other room, he tried to run but Tylor had already turned it on.

He let out a scream as he was completely drenched in cold water.

Tylor walked closer to him and grabbed his arm to stop him from running while still washing him down with the hose.

After a bit Tylor turned the hose off and Wybie spat out a loud of water.

He then picked up a sponge and soap and scrubbed Wybie down until he was covered in foam and bubbles before hosing him back down.

As soon as he was done he took the now socked and even more freezing Wybie back over to the chair and gave him a towel.

While Wybie dried himself, Tylor got out a pair of scissors.

"W-why did you wash me w-while I'm still wearing m-my clothes?" Wybie asked while trying to dry them.

"Meh, they needed a wash too" Tylor replied before forcing Wybie's head up strait.

He held onto a lock of Wybie's hair and cut it with the scissors.

"N-now what are you d-doing?" Wybie asked, cringing at any time the scissors closed together and made a horrible slicing noise.

"Don't worry, just trimming your hair" Tylor said while doing the same the rest of Wybie's locks.

"You're hairs grown really long over the years. You kinda look like a girl... actually you look a lot like a girl... seriously!" Tylor said casually. Wybie looked down in embarrassment; things just couldn't get any worse for him.

When Tylor finished he faced Wybie and knelled down so they were face to face, he had cut his hair so it hanged loosely around his face and had given him a small fringe. He started styling Wybie's hair by pushing it to the side and pushing it back so he didn't look a mess.

Wybie found himself getting annoyed and irritated as the strong hand ran through his curls. So much so, that he dodged Tylor's hand and pushed it away. It was rewarded with a sharp pinch on his leg which left a small bruise.

"Ouch! Why are you doing this?" Wybie asked miserably while holding onto his hurting leg.

Tylor threw his head back and let out a load irritated moan, "Agh fine, tomorrow you're having a visitor and I want you to look like you haven't just come from a sewer okay."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Wybie sat cross legged on his bed anxiously, who was the person coming to see him today?_ Why_ was that person coming to see him? Whoever it is, it must be important, Tylor wouldn't have made him have a wash yesterday for just anyone. He's usually too lazy to do that.

Wybie jumped at the sudden noise of the door being opened.

He looked up to see Tylor walk into the room and kneel down next to him. "Okay the person who's coming to see you is outside, but... I think its for the best if you wear this" he said while taking out a black blindfold from his pocket. He put it around Wybie's head and tied it.

Wybie frowned at the sudden darkness, he hated not being able to see, anything could happen to you.

"You can come in now!" he heard Tylor announce. Wybie, now relying on his ears, heard the sound of foot steps echoed through the room until they came closer to him. He turned his head in different directions while trying to figure out where this person was. He felt something brush against him arm, it felt like someones hand.

Then another hand touched his shoulder and didn't let go. He felt the hand move off his arm and make its way to his head where it started stroking his hair affectionately. The hand that held onto his shoulder and moved down to his stomach and felt his ribs.

Before he knew it, a hand moved to his face and held his cheek.

"T-Tylor, whats going on?" he asked out loud. Whatever this person was doing, he didn't like it, he wanted it to stop! He waited for a response but didn't get one. "T-Tylor?" Wybie called out more desperately. Had he left the room or something?

"Who are you?... l-let me go!" Wybie firmly cried to whoever was in front of him, when the person didn't replay or listen he started to panic. He groaned and struggled to pull the blindfold off his face, but it didn't move, it was so tight he couldn't fit it over his head or undo it.

"Stop it!" he yelled, flailing his week arms out as defense for an unseen danger. He felt the person's hold grow harder on his shoulders, trying to restrain him. "No, stop it! Tylor!" he yelled out not knowing what else to do.

"Tylor!" Wybie cried out again, he needed to be with someone he knew, even if it was the person who ruined his life, he just needed to be away from whoever was in front of him.

He heard a small laugh from the other side of the room, "See, I told you. He's perfectly fine."

Tylor was here? What was he talking about?

He felt someone forcefully help him up from the ground and hold him with one arm. "Don't worry, its me" he heard Tylor's voice say. Wybie sighed with relief and dropped his head onto Tylor's shoulder, grateful that he was there.

"Don't forget what I said! Close the door on the way out" he heard Tylor say in a sly tone. There was a long silence before the foot steps of the person echoed, grew quieter, then left room. Tylor released his hold and un-did the blindfold. Wybie blinked a few times, he saw that it was only him and Tylor left in the room. "Wait here, I'll be back in a bit" he said before walking out the room and shutting the door behind.

Wybie waited, lonely. He picked up his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders before sitting back down on his mattress.

The warmth helped ease him from thoughts of before. What was it all about? He didn't know, yet he was scared to ask or even think about it.

A while of waiting in the cold passed and Wybie heard the door open again. Tylor walked in. He approached the place where Wybie sat cross legged and knelled down in front of him. He smiled deviously as his sharp teeth flashed even in the dark.

"I suppose your wondering what that was all about? Well here's a tip... Don't." Tylor growled in a delightful manner. He slowly reached up his hand and pushed a lock of his hair out of his face.

The gesture was responded as Wybie, in one swift movement, slapped Tylor's hand away from his face. "No!" he snapped. "What?" Tylor questioned darkly, his eyes shined with anger and rage which usually terrified him enough to shut up, but not now.

Wybie held back his fear and tried to look brave, "Don't touch me!" he yelled out. Tylor stared at him, he's never acted like that before... and he never will.

He lashed out his arm and grabbed Wybie's hair. With a strong force he pulled the scared boy out the room. When they were in the living room he let go of his hair and pushed him onto the sofa. "We need a chat" he said while picking up a pry bar.

Wybie breathed heavily and shook with fear as Tylor slowly walked closer to him.

"You think you have a choice... you think you can do what you feel like?" he yelled while hitting his face with the metal bar. Wybie screamed and held his eye in pain. "You think you can tell me what to do!" he yelled angrily while hitting him again in the stomach.

The strong pain felt as if it went all the way through him and forced him to cough up his own blood. Wybie turned pale, he was covered in blood and he struggled to breath. Tylor took that moment and swung the pry bar with as much force as possible at his head.

Wybie fell to the floor in agony, his head and body hurt so much that it was unreal. He felt a sudden hard grip around his neck as he was forced to look into Tylor's face, "You are mine! And you always will be!" he said firmly.

Wybie felt the pain go from his neck to his shoulders as Tylor held him down to the floor.

His heart raced as Tylor's eyes burned through his. Without much thought Wybie grabbed the pry bar that was next to them and used it to smack Tylor on his head.

As Tylor held his head in pain Wybie forced himself out of his grasp and ran to the passage door that was usually locked. This time was different through, the door open and he ran out.

"NO!" he head Tylor yell as he ran up the wooden stair way that led to a trap door. Wybie slide the lock open and tried to lift the door open. He saw Tylor come into the room and started to his way to him. He gave a sudden gasp before the door finally opened and he crawled his way out.

Wybi found himself in side a barn that looked liked it hadn't been used in years. Normally he would have wanted to look around but the sound of Tylor following him made him move faster. He opened up the front door of the barn with great effort and ran out.

As he ran into the fresh open air the sun blinded him immediately, the smell of nature touched his noise and the wind blew through his hair. He stood and stared at the outside world, it was so much better then how he remembered it. When he heard the barn door open, he turned around to see Tylor running to him. Desperately Wybie looked around for somewhere to go and decided to ran into the nearby forest.

He ran as fast as he could until he caught his foot in a tree root that sent him rolling down a hill. Wybie groaned in pain as he stood back up, stumbling as he did so. He heard his name echo through the trees and knew Tylor was close by. Looking around, he saw a large old tree that had a huge very big hole in the bottom of the trunk and decided to hide in there.

He saw Tylor come to a stop and took a moment to breath. When he caught his breath he looked around angrily for him. "WYBIE!" he yelled out, he knew that if Tylor found him his fate would be worse then death.

_Go, please just go!_ Wybie thought desperately.

Finally his wish came true as Tylor stopped on the ground while swearing before he walked away. And finally, after all these years of suffering, he was finally free!

That's when the thought kicked in and he realized his mistake.

"What am I going to do now?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey babe, do you miss me?" Dan said with a smirk while holding his phone next to his ear.

"_Yeah, yeah, shut up! You're little filed trip sounds boring anyway!_" Coraline's voice replayed from the other side.

Dan laughed while his dad motioned for him to hurry up, "Your only saying that because you couldn't come! Side's this place is beautiful, its supposed to be one of the best places to spot wild life and pick up great information about nature, this is just what I need for my School project."

"_Wait one sec... ZZZ_" he heard her say down the phone.

"Ha ha your so funny!" He said while rolling his eyes, "Well this place is awesome and I can't wait to check it out!"

"_Whatever, I have stuff to do anyway, later!_" she said before blowing a kiss down the phone.

Dan returned it before she hung up on him.

"Danny we did not drive out here so you could just talk to your girlfriend! Now your father and I will be around here doing some business stuff okay, you can go and have a look around but be careful alright!" his mother said while coming to his side.

Dan groaned, "Mum I'm nearly seventeen, I think I can handel myself" he said dryly.

His mother looked at him uncertain, she was clearly not happy about it, but decided to drop it.

Dan walked over to his bag and go out a pen and note pad, "I'll be back soon!" he yelled before going into the forest.

"If you see a lion scream for help!" his mother yelled after him.

"Sarah he's fine" her husband said sounding annoyed.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should follow him!" she said worriedly.

Her husband rolled his eyes before grumbling about something.

Dan pushed a branch out of the way to get past.

Everything was amazing, the wild flowers, the trees, the fresh smells, the air.

If only Coraline could be with him, the whole setting was so romantic, then again Coraline didn't like romance and lovey dove'y stuff.

Shame really, he really wanted to spoil her and make her feel special.

"Certainly what I didn't expected" he said refering to Coraline.

He had thought she was a kind, sweet, shy young girl... boy was he wrong.

But he still loved her.

Dan soon came to a clearing that had a path of water running through.

Small fish swam about happily as the water glistened and sparkled.

It looked so good that you could drink it, but it was probably best not to.

He had a bottle of water with him anyway in case he got thirsty.

He quickly got out his camera and took a photo of the water before following its path.

He was soon led down to another clearing that didn't seem as nice as the other one.

In fact this clearing didn't seem nice at all.

There were no flowers, the tree branches hung loosely from the trunks, the grass was withered, big filthy rocks were scattered about everywhere and the air looked dirty.

It was hard to believe that this was part of the same forest, everything was ugly.

Dan felt something tickle his leg, he looked down to see the biggest, furriest spider he had ever seen.

"AGH GET OFF!" he screamed while kicking the spider away.

He looked around as if more were going to come and get him.

As he turned his head he saw a giant mosquito come at him which he quickly dodged.

He decided that he should be heading back to the other parts of the forest, this part was too freaky.

As he turned to head back he noticed something in the corner of his eye which he tried to push away until curiosity got the better of him.

He turned around and walked to the other side of the clearing.

As he walked he heard the sound of bugs crunching on the ground as he accidentally stood on them.

He soon noticed that there were a lot more bugs on this side then there was on the other side.

Maybe there was something that was attracting them, this would be perfect for his project.

Dan followed the path of bugs to see what they were going to.

He soon found himself going down a small hill that had a small waterfall running down the cliff, the water or plants didn't look great here either.

His mind was taken from his thoughts as he saw something lying flat on the floor next to the river.

He walked closer to it not knowing what to expect.

When he got close enough he realized something that made his heart skip a beat, it was wearing clothes!

Quickly he ran to its side while preying that he was wrong, but he wasn't.

As he fell down next to it he saw that it was a young boy.

"Oh fudge what do I do?" he panicked.

He tried to touch the boys neck but as soon as he did a centipede crawled from out of his top.

Dan gasped in shock as he realized that this boy was not only covered in mud, but was also covered in bugs.

there was nothing he could do if the kid was dead... but what if he wasn't?

Which hesitation Dan pulled the boy up into a sitting position and swatted all the bugs away.

They were just everywhere, it felt impossible to get them all.

There were not only bugs in his clothes or on his bod, but there were a load in his hair too.

Dan ruffled the boys hair with his fingers and watched as the bugs flew out of his hair and went into hiding.

When he thought all the bugs were gone he leaned the icy cold boy into his arms.

He put his fingers to his neck and found a very small pulse.

"Okay... okay, calm down..." he told himself not having a clue what to do.

He quickly got out his water bottle and undid the lid, he pored the fresh liquid on the boys face and watched as he stirred a bit.

He saw the boys eyes flicker before going back to being shut.

"No no, wake up, come on wake up!" Dan said while slapping his cheek lightly.

The boy started squirming under his hold as his eyes slowly opened up a tiny bit.

As soon as the sight of a person came into the boys vision he immediately started to tremble with fear.

"Are you okay? How long have you been out here?" Dan asked him.

The boy just stared at him with tired fearful eyes, he tried to speak but his voice sounded dry and cracked.

"Here drink this" Dan said before holding the water bottle next to the boys mouth and poring it into his mouth.

The boy started coughing as he took the bottle away from his lips.

"Don't worry I'm going to help you okay" Dan said.

He watched with worry as the boy fainted in his arms.

Quickly he took off his coat and wrapped it around the boys small frame.

He then put his arm around his back and his other arm under his legs before lifting him in his arms.

* * *

Wybie's eyes slowly flickered open as a warm light shined on his face.

He rubbed his eyes with a slight moan as the black spots danced around in his vision.

When he felt better he turned over and buried his face into the soft pillow while his arms wrapped tightly around the thick duvet...wait?

Wybie shot up immediately as he realized he wasn't in the forest.

He looked around and saw he was in homebody's bedroom!

Wait... in the forest he remembered a boy finding him after he past out from days of walking around... was he in that guys room? In that guys bed?

If he was then did that mean...

Wybie put his hands to his face as the sudden thought came to his mind.

He felt his lip tremble and eyes well up, he was back in the same situation as he was with Tylor!

He held his hands over his eyes as tears began to fall and sobs escaped his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey mum, what you making?" Dan asked as he saw his mother busy in the kitchen.

"Nothing special dear, but if your friend wakes up I have some soup ready for him" she said not bothering to turn around.

"Mum I just found him, plus he looked as if he'd been out there for days, I think he might want a little more then soup!" Dan replayed.

"Yes but if he has anything else he might be sick!" she replayed back before Dan quickly shushed her.

"What-"

"Hear that?" Dan asked while listening carefully, he thought he heard the sound of crying coming from the bedroom.

Before anything more could be said he ran out the room and stopped at the front of his bedroom.

He opened the door as gently as he could and saw the boy he had found by the river sat up in bed and crying into his hands.

He slowly walked into the room and closed the door behind him before walking up to the boys side.

Wybie felt a sudden tap on his shoulder and froze, he turned his head up to see a young boy with light blond hair and blue eyes.

Before Dan could say anything he felt a weak fist collide with his nose.

"AGH! What was that for?" he asked while holding his nose.

Wybie had jumped out and was stood at the the other side of the bed with his hands up in defence and his shoulders hunched up.

"What did you do to me?" he questioned with fear.

Dan let go of his nose, his eyes were wide with realization, "No, no, I didn't do anything-"

"Why am I here?" Wybie nearly screamed as he tried to back up more.

"Look I-I fou-"

"Oh my gosh, thees aren't my clothes!" Wybie screamed out as he realized he wasn't wearing his normal outfit.

"I know there mine, but lis- OW!"

Dan was cut of as the boy picked up his football and threw it at his head surprisingly hard.

It was soon followed by any object that Wybie could find as he tried to run to the door.

Dan gave up and grabbed the kid by his waist before he could get outside.

As suspected, he put up a fight trying to get free from his hold.

Dan did everything he could to force him to stay still, but no matter what he said the boy would just lash out and scream.

In the end Dan forced him into a head lock where he soon stopped moving.

"Let me go, your hurting me!" Wybie begged.

"Are you going to stop kicking me?" Dan replayed.

He waited a minute or two until he felt the boys head move in a nod.

As gentle as he could he let go and moved him onto the bed.

He saw that his eyes had gone red and he was wiping his face with his sleeve.

Dan let out a slow sigh, "Look, you don't have to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Oh please! Do you really think I'm that dumb? I know what your doing, you give me a place to stay, you promise I'll be safe, then you hurt me just like before!" Wybie yelled out both scared and angry.

Dan raised his brow, "Well... I don't think my mum would be to happy if I did that."

"What? Y-you have a mum?" Wybie questioned confused.

"Yeah... she uh, made you some soup" Dan said with an awkward smile.

He was surprised as the boys face lit up.

"Oh... I uh... don't remember what its like" Wybie simply stated before looking down and rubbing his arms nervously.

Dan looked at him sadly as he noticed all the marks and bruises on his limbs and face.

"Uh look, t-this is what happened. I found you in a forest, about several hours from here, and I decided to take you back home with me. I didn't think you had a family and I couldn't find out because you were unconscious, but if you do we can take you back if you want" Dan explained.

He notcied that Wybie had a look of understanding and embaresment on his face.

"Oh" was all he said back.

"So... what happened?" Dan asked with curiosity.

Wybie looked at him sadly, he didn't know whever to trust him or not.

With a soft sigh he responded, "I-I ran away... m-my uh... guardian was... hurting me. S-so I hid in the forest a-and... I just... walked."

Wybie pulled his legs close to his chest and hugged them as Dan took in his words.

"How was he hurting you?" he forced himself to ask.

He saw the boys eyes start to water and his lip slowly moving before he buried his face into his arms.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said in a low whine.

Dan nodded in understanding before resting his hand on his shoulder that was soon shaken off.

He waited a bit before turning Wybie around by his shoulders and forcing him to look into his face.

"Look whatever happened, its all over! Nothing will hurt you again, you can stay with my family as long as you like okay. Now, my name is Dan Green, what's yours?" he asked.

Wybie looked down with his eyes in thought before quickly looking back up. "I-its... Ryon, Ryon Homes" he lied.

"Nice to meat you Ryon" Dan said while shaking his hand, "Now come on, lets get you something to eat!" he said before walking him out the room.

* * *

"- I have been looking non-stop for the past three days but I can't find him!" Tylor yelled down the phone before rubbing his head.

"Yes I checked the river, I just... AGH! Look I'll find him okay, just give me time and I'll find him!" he replayed to the other speaker.

"What do you mean your not paying me until I do?"

"Fine but its costing you extra!" he yelled before slamming the phone down.

He leaned against the side glass of the phone box and held his hair tightly.

"Where could that damn brat be?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hey guys, firstly thank u so much for all the reviews u have left me so far, I'm really really happy about that :D**

**But I also wanted to so please read and review this story called Run Away, it is written by my good friend WybournObsessed and its one of my fav storys on fanfic, if ur a Wybie fan then u'll love this.**

**I really want people to review it cus it doesn't have as many as it should, its an awesome story, and I hope that by getting more reviews she'll decide to update it (hint hint if ur reading WO)**

**So yah, please please please check it out and review, now enjoy :)  
**

* * *

"Hey baby how you been?" Dan said as he walked up to Coraline's side and put his arm around her.

"Hey Jerk Butt, what happened to you calling me on the weekend, I get a call Friday and that's it" she replayed while removing his arm and walking faster.

Dan picked up the pace trying to catch up to her, "Sorry but I got a bit distracted, I found this kid in the forist-"

"What?" Coraline stopped suddenly and faced him giving Dan a small fright.

"I found a guy... about your age, he looked a mess, so me and my folks took him back with us" Dan said.

Coraline stared at his in shock before slowly turning to walk forward again.

"Did he have a family?" she asked, Dan was soon back by her side "No he said he lived with his guardian, he said he was being hurt so he did a runner" he said.

"What was his name?" Coraline asked, her voice sounded hopeful and Dan knew why, "Its not that Wybie kid you've been looking for Coraline so don't even start" he said while stopping her.

Coraline's eyes grew into a dark glare at him before she carried on walking and leaving him behind.

Dan let out a sigh, "His name's Ryon!" he yelled to her but she didn't stop.

"I'll call you okay!" he yelled after before walking in the other direction.

* * *

"I'm home!" Dan yelled as he walked though the door.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" his mother asked while kissing his head.

"Muuuuuum!" Dan groaned before throwing his bag on the floor.

His mother only laughed before going back into the kitchen.

Dan shook his head before running up the stairs.

He soon came to his bedroom and walked inside slowly.

"Psst, Ryon you awake?" he whispered while sneaking his head through the door.

He watched as a bundle of blankets shifted on his bed and fell down to the floor, a small body soon followed.

Dan walked over to the teen who was lying on the floor with a shy grin.

"Still asleep huh?" Dan asked jokingly.

Wybie gave a small laugh before Dan reached his hand out to help him up.

Wybie sat himself on the bed as Dan picked up the blankets, he sat down next to him while putting them on the other side of the bed.

"I was having a weird dream" Wybie said.

Dan lifted his head to listen, "Yeah, what was it about?"

"About this girl I used to know, she was running around with this necklace and she pushed me down a well... but its weird because in the dream she had blue hair" he said while sounding confused and unsure.

"Huh" was all Dan said until a thought came to him, "Hey my girlfriend used to have blue hair" he said.

"Really?" Wybie said with interest.

"Yeah, she doesn't have it now though, but she used to when she was eleven. We went to the same school together, I never spoke to her though, nah, she used to hang around with this stupid hunched back kid that nobody liked, he was fun to mess with though. But he died... Coraline was heart broken... she still thinks he's alive" Dan said, he had picked up a photo of him and Coraline of his desk and showed it to Wybie.

Wybie stared at the picture as he listened to Dan's words... that hunched back kid... Coraline... loved to mess with him... they seemed so... just so... he didn't know how to feel about it, it was like a dream you have where its all realistic and clear but when you wake up you can't remember anything.

He had a hunch back, he wasn't sure how he got it, for all he knew he could have been born with it. He remembered his grandmother was strict about what he did because of it... he also remembered feeling sad about it, sad because of how people used to pick on him.

And that's exactly what Dan did to that other kid. If Dan had so much fun doing it back then, then why was he being nice to him now? Did he know that he slouched?... But what if he found out... what would he do? Would he be mean to him like he was before? What if he kicked him out? What if he forced him to live on the streets? What if Ty-

A sudden click in front of his face made him jump from his thoughts with a small yelp.

Dan drew his hand back, "Sorry dude, didn't mean to scare ya by snapping my fingers, you just looked like you seen as ghost is all" he said with a small laugh.

Wybie looked at him with the feeling of both fear and paranoia, he quickly tried to straiten up his back as much as he could.

"You okay Ryon" Dan asked.

Wybie could feel his hands getting sweaty as heat rushed through his whole body, he started to stutter with every word that left his lips.

Suddenly he felt a cold hand rest against his forehead.

"Woaw you're really burning up" Dan commented.

Wybie took deep breaths to try and keep himself calm, Dan was getting really close to him and he didn't like it.

He didn't know if trusting him was a good idea anymore.

Dan removed his hand and looked at Wybie with worry, he had started to shake a bit and had gone pale.

"I'll leave you alone a bit so you can get some sleep okay" Dan said before standing up and walking out the room.

After the door closed behind Wybie lay back down on the bed with very little ease.

He looked to his left where the picture of Dan's girlfriend was, he picked up the picture and stared at it... no matter how hard he looked he just couldn't place her in his mind.

Before letting a soft sigh leave his lips he placed the picture back on the table and turned over to get comfy, he had to much on his mind to fall asleep.

He thought the past couple of days were a dream come true... guess there is always a catch.


	9. Chapter 9

"Any luck?" Tylor asked down the phone that was next to his ear.

"_Sorry dude, I asked everyone, but nothing."_

Tylor rubbed his forehead while letting out a sigh, he had looked for that kid everywhere, he looked in the forest, he looked in all the near towns, he got his friends to help but nothing.

"_Why you so eager to find him anyway, you already got a lot of-"_

"No! I'm not giving in until I get the full amount, that was the deal!" Tylor said back angrily.

A few people who were having coffee in the same cafe gave him weird looks as he hanged up the phone.

He slammed his head down on the table with a frustrated grunt.

"Is everything alright sir?"

He looked up to see a waitress standing next to him with a note pad and pen.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, just give me a coffee and some toast please" he replayed.

"Right then" the waitress said before leaving him alone.

Tylor put his head in his hands.

If Wybie wasn't in the forest then where would he be...

* * *

"Hey Dan how's that friend of yours feeling?" Mr. Green asked Dan who was watching T.V.

Dan looked up at his dad before pressing the power button on the remote.

"He wasn't great yesterday but I think he's fine today" he replayed.

Mr. Green snarled and looked away, "I still think he should have been taken to the hospital, that's what where there for" he said before sitting down.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Firstly mom won't let us take him to hospital, you know how much she hates them for whatever reason. Secondly he wasn't in that bad a shape, no broken bones or anything, just needed a place to stay really. And thirdly, he looked like someone had beaten the hell out of him, going to the police or hospital would have put his name out in the news and before you know it, BAM! The person that hurt him comes back, claiming to be his father or whatever, says he spent ages looking for him and then takes him away... get the picture" he explained.

Mr. Green just grunted before picking up his news paper.

"Sides we got a doctor to see him when we got home and he said he was fine, just needed looking after" Dan said before walking out the room.

Mr. Green murmured to himself not really caring anymore as the door closed.

As Dan was about to go up the stairs he felt a hand grab his shoulder, he turned to see his mother.

"Sweetie would you do mummy a favour please?" She asked.

Dan raised his brow, "When you go to the market to meet up with your friends could you get me a few things, I wrote them down here" she said while handing him a list.

"Oh sure" Dan said while looking through the items he needed to buy, it was just the basic food list and bits and bobs.

"Don't worry I'll get them" he said.

His mother smiled happily, "Oh thank you dear, here's some money, that should cover it" she said while reaching in her purse and handing him some money.

"Okay" Dan said before turning back around and going up the stairs.

He stopped in the hallway when he reached the door that had his name on it.

He opened the door and found Wybie sitting on the bed while biting his nails.

"Hey Ryon, how you feeling?" he asked before sitting down next to him.

Wybie looked up at Dan and immediately straitened up his posture.

"Uh I feel okay... b-better then yesterday anyway" he said while looking down to his right.

Dan smiled, "That's good. Say, I'm going to the market to meet up with a few mates, you wanna come?" he asked.

Wybie looked around nervously, "U-uh..,. I-I u-um..."

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll like you" Dan said before he could think of something to say.

Wybie rubbed his hands together in a fearful motion.

"Come on, the outside will do you good" Dan said trying to convince him.

Wybie thought for a few more seconds before nodding his head in agreement.

"Awesome, don't worry I got some clothes that will fit you" Dan replayed while getting up and going to his draws.

"Yaaaay" Wybie said quietly to himself before pouting.

* * *

Wybie did everything he could to stay close to Dan.

It was busy at the market place and everyone was scurrying around trying to get what they needed.

It was easy for someone to get lost or to loose someone.

It was also easy to be taken without anyone knowing.

After realizing that Dan was ahead of him Wybie rushed to his side and looked around for being paranoid.

"There they are, Hey Guys!" Dan said while waving to a group of boys who were hanging around a bench.

He grabbed Wybie by his arm and led him to the other boys.

Wybie felt light headed and dizzy as he came closer to the other boys, he had never been good with groups, especially teenage boys.

After Dan greeted his friends he turned their attention to Wybie.

Wybie gulped as they stared at him, each one seemed familiar to him for some reason... Dan seemed similar to him... if only he could think of who they where...

Wybie realized that he started to slouch and quickly stood up right, if thees where the friends that Dan made fun of that hunched kid with then...

Wait... wait, wait, wait... The hunch back kid that used to hang out with a blue haired girl... was that... Jonsey! No wait, it can't be, Dan said that that kid died.

But Tylor... Tylor told him when he was twelve that everyone thought he was dead!

If that was true that does that mean...

Wybie looked up at them with panic filled eyes.

Thees where the boys that made his life hell... until Tylor came, then life was worse, but still... they hate him!

Dan laughed before putting an arm around his shoulders, "Ryon's a shy one" he said to his mates.

Wybie tensed up as the other boys laughed and chatted to each other.

_Okay calm down, just calm down, they don't know its you... they think you're dead. However if they find out its you then you will be dead..._ Wybie thought to himself, he could feel the dizziness get even worse as he tried to calm his breathing, thees guys used to throw rocks at him just for passing by, what are they going to do if they find out he lied to them?

Not knowing what else to do he looked around to see if there was anything that could distract him.

And there was.

_Tylor!_


	10. Chapter 10

Wybie panicked.

Tylor was just a few feet away from him near the food stall, what if he saw him? What would he do?

Wybie tried to stay calm and take his eyes away from him but it was too late, Tylor had taken a glance at him and was now staring.

Wybie forced himself to turn his head back to the boys who were laughing about something or other.

He pushed himself as close as he could to Dan feeling scared out of his mind.

He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw Tylor slowly walking towards him was a curious and eager look on his face.

He turned his eyes away again and started to shake.

The sound of everything seemed to drown out and become nothing more then low echos, the only thing he could hear was the sound of Tylor's foot steps coming closer and closer and his heart beating frantically.

He breathed heavily as the thoughts if what Tylor would do to him for running away came to his mind. The noises grew even stronger in his brain.

"Hey Ryon you okay?"

Wybie's head shot as a small gasp left his lips, his hearing went back to normal. He saw all the boys staring at him with concern and interest.

Before a word could leave his lips his vision started to spin around before going completely dark, the last thing he felt was his body fall back and a sharp pain in his head.

"Oh my gosh, quick somebody help!" Dan yelled out after he caught Wybie in his arms.

Tylor stopped walking as people made their way to the faint boy as it soon caught everyones attention, it made a rather large crowd too.

Tylor tried to push in past people but they had him completely blocked him out.

All he could do was watch as people tried to wake him up or call for an ambulance.

Tylor knew there was just no way he was going to get to Wybie now, and even if he could he couldn't take him back with so many people around.

Tylor walked further back and watched as a man who claimed to be a doctor leaned down to feel Wybie's heart beat.

He couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face as he looked at the boy who had him in his arms.

He might not have got him today, but at least he knows where he is.

* * *

After hearing the door bell ring Dan ran to the door and opened it to find a young girl with blue hair.

"Coraline! Your hair..." Dan started with his eyes wide.

"You like it? I've been saving up for ages to have it done like this again" she said while flicking her hair around.

"I like it. You look amazing" Dan replied back before holding her hand and leading her inside.

"How's that Ryon kid that fainted earlier today?" Coraline asked as she walked up the stairs with Dan in front of her.

"Well the doctor said he woke up when they were taking him to hospital, apparently he freaked out and begged them to take him home for some reason. The doc said he would be fine at home so they took him back, he's stayed in my room ever since" Dan said before stopping in front of his door.

"Really? Woaw, I wonder what caused that" she said in thought while stopping next to him.

"You gonna open it or what?" Coraline said while waiting for him to open the door.

"I'm opening it now bossy nickers, just remember to stay calm and quiet, don't want him freaking out again" Dan said while holding the door handle.

Coraline rolled her eyes as the door slowly opened, "Gee what do you think I'm going to do, jump on him and ask for and autograph?"

As they both walked into the room they saw Wybie lying down on the bed looking completely paranoid.

"Hey Ryon, you feeling any better?" Dan asked while walking up to him with Coraline following.

"Yeah, I'm grand" Wybie said in a quick sentence refusing to take his eyes away from the table.

"Uh, my girlfriend is here if you wanna meet her" he said while holding her hand and bringing her forward.

"Uh hi Ryon" Coraline said awkwardly.

Wybie slowly looked up from the table to see a tall pail girl with short blue hair.

_It can't be_ he thought to himself as he slowly sat up, his eyes were fix at her face, he knew her... he had too...

Coraline couldn't help but feel like she had seen him before... the messy hair, the dark golden tan, weird looking face, it reminded her of someone but she just couldn't think.

"M-my name's Coraline, Coraline Jones" she said trying to break the silence.

Coraline Jones... wait was that name of the girl he used to... no, no she couldn't be... could she?

"... J-Jonesy?" he said quietly, then he realized his mistake. He put his hand over his mouth with a small gasp.

Coraline's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open, no one had called her that since...

Without taking her eyes away from him she pushed Dan aside and sat down on the bed.

She reached out and took his right hand from his mouth and looked at the back.

Three long thin scars ran down from his wrist to his knuckles.

She looked back into his olive coloured eyes, "Wybie... is it you?" she asked in a small whisperer.

Wybie looked down sadly before two arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into the biggest hug he'd ever had.

"Oh my gosh Wybie Ive been looking for you for so long, I knew you were alive, I knew it! Don't you dare give directions out to anyone ever again Wybourn Lovat, Don't You Dare! I was so worried!" he heard her say, her words were muffled as she burried her head into his hair, hiding the small tears that started to fall from her eyes.

Dan stared in disbelief as she held him close.

"Wybie?... Wybie Lovat? The guy you've been looking for all thees years Wybie Lovat?" he asked while looking back at the two.

"Wha... bu-... No!... You can't be... you said your name was Ryon" Dan shouted while getting their attention making them pull away.

Wybie looked down sadly, "I-I'm sorry, but I had too" he said.

Dan looked at him angrily,"Dude you lied to me! After everything I've done, I rescued you, I took you in, I let you sleep in my room while I have the lousy couch-"

"Oh shut up!" Coraline yelled with a death glare.

Dan didn't say a word. Coraline turned her head back to Wybie, "Why did you lie?" she asked.

Wybie let out a sigh "Everyone thought I was dead... if they knew I was back now then word would get around wouldn't it?"

"Well duh, it be all over the news!" Dan nearly yelled out.

"Whats so bad about that?" Coraline asked.

"Because... because t-the guy who took me is still looking for me" he said sadly thinking about Tylor.

Coraline looked at him sadly thinking about that guy who had stopped them to ask for directions while Dan looked down feeling slightly embarrassed.

Coraline reached her arms out and pulled Wybie into a hug which he didn't refuse, "I'm glad your safe now" she said as he buried his head into her shoulder.

Dan stared at the two blankly, so this was it, the kid he used to throw spit balls at in the arms of his girlfriend.

He had two choices, either be a jerk about it or let the past go and show support for his girlfriend and her weird friend.

He walked to the other side of the bed and knelled down behind them.

"Don't forget me!" he said while jumping on top of them playfully, he wasn't going to be the jerk again.

* * *

** Pinstriped Apocalypse reviewed and pointed out something i forgot so I've fixed it now :3**

**Hope u enjoyed and please leave a review**


	11. Chapter 11

Coraline shifted under her warm blanket before her eyes blinked themselves open.

She let out a soft yawn before sitting up and stretching her arms.

She looked over to her left where her boyfriend slept lightly on the floor inside a sleeping bag.

She then looked past him to her reunited best friend who slept on the bed looking a bit worried.

She still couldn't believe it, she had spent years trying to find him yet Dan managed to do it in one day, it just didn't seem fair.

Still at least he was back home.

Coraline widened her eyes as she remembered something.

As quiet as she could she lifted the blanket of her frame and climbed out of the sofa bed Dan had set up for her.

She rubbed her arms trying to get some warmth into her, all she had on was a pair of boxers and her vest top, she hadn't planned on staying the night.

She walked over to Dans desk and picked up his cell phone.

She was about to leave the room until "Coraline what are you doing?"

She jumped at the sound but turned around to see Dan looking up at her from under the sheets.

Coraline let out a groan, "I just need to make a quick call, please?" she asked while putting her hands together and creased her brow.

"I guess so, but you'll have to owe me a kiss" he said before puckering up at her.

The response was a stuffed bear thrown in his face, "Get lost you jerk ward" she said before walking out and closing the door after her.

Dan laughed to himself while watching her leave the room, "She is one crazy girl."

* * *

Tylor walked up to a nice looking house that was located in a small village near town.

He knocked at the door three times before stepping baclwards and waiting for an answer.

The door soon opened, he looked down to see a young child at the age of three or four holding looking back up at him.

Tylor put on a warm smile and knelled down to the child's height, "Hey there kiddo, is your daddy home?" he asked.

The child turned around and ran into another room, "Daddy!" he yelled while doing so.

Tylor stood up and waiting again.

Soon a tall, Strong, good looking man came to the door.

"Can I help-" he started until he recognized who it was.

He quickly shut the door and grabbed Tylor's arm before dragging him to the back of the house.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily as soon as they were out of sight.

"I'd say a friendly visit but we both know that's a load of crap" he replayed smugly.

"What do you want _Tylor_?" the man asked while practically spitting Tylor's name out.

"Oh I just came to say that I found the kid, _John_" he said while looking at his nails arrogantly.

"What!" John said in shock, "Where is he?"

Tylor shrugged his shoulders, "I saw him with a bunch of kids at the market, he's with one of them... Blond kid I think."

John ran his hand through his hair before looking around feeling the irritation going through.

"But for some reason people were calling him Ryon, smart kid actually, I wonder what would happen if he went to the police-" Tylor trailed off.

He was soon cut off as two hands grabbed his jacket "Now you listen to me, you are going to find him and take him back to that barn without screwing up again, got that? After all, you saw what happened to the last guy" he said threateningly while looking dead in his eyes.

Tylor looked at him fearfully for a second before a smile formed on his face, "Temper, temper. Now do you really want to put your _family _through that?" he asked pretending to sound concern.

John groand at him before pushing him away, "Just find him" he said before walking back into the house and closing the door.

Tylor laughed to himself before walking to the front of his house and going to his car.

* * *

Wybie stood up from the bed weekly and rubbed his eyes, he really didn't like the mornings, he wanted to stay in bed.

He walked towards the door until he looked around and realized that he was on his own.

After assuming they were already up he opened the door and walked down the stairs.

He found Coraline and Dan sitting at the table while talking to each other.

He didn't know why but he felt nervious and scared to go up to them.

He shook his head and walked up to the table sat down while the blood rushed to his face.

"H-hey" he said shyly.

"Hey Wybie, how'd you sleep" Coraline asked warmly.

Wybie smiled back "It was alright Jonesy" he said.

Coraline laughed to herself, "Your still calling me Jonesy?"

"Of course" Wybie said with a forced laughed, _Her name isn't Jonesy? Wait... Holy crap I forgot her real name_!

Wybie bit his lip and looked away from her, _okay she said it last night... Cor-, Car-, C- something!_

"I'm going to check on the pancakes okay Cory" Dan said while getting up and walking in the kitchen.

Wybie looked confused, _What sort of name is Cory for a girl? Oh well_.

"So Wybie-" Coraline started.

"Yes Cory" he chipped in quickly so she didn't think he forgot her name.

"Shut up its a stupid nick name people gave me, I prefer Jonesy" she said while being playfully annoyed.

Wybie's face dropped slightly "Ahh..."

"Wybie I just wanted to tell you... something about your grandma" Coraline said nervously.

Wybie jumped as the thought came to his mind, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I completely forgot! Gramma, how is she?" he asked desperately.

Coraline looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry... she died a few months after you... left."

Wybie looked to the ground with hurt and sadness, "Oh..." was the only thing he could manage to say.

Coraline looked at him as he went into a deep depression. "I'm really sorry Wybie. But your parents-"

Wybie looked up in confusion, "My parents?... Oh damn my Parents! How could I forget? I'm so stupid" he said while holding his face in his hands.

Coraline reached out for his hand "No your not, its okay-"

"What are you doing?" Wybie asked paranoid as he felt her touch and quickly retracted his hand.

"Oh uh I was just uh..." Coraline struggled being taken by surprise.

"Never mind. Anyway, after breakfast where going to go somewhere" Coraline said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Really, where?" he asked half heartedly still thinking about his parents.

Coraline opened her mouth but was cut off, "Hey Coraline did you tell him the thingy?" Dan asked while sticking his head out the door.

"Yes you jerk butt, just get in there and make the damn pancakes!" she ordered.

Wybie sighed in relief, _Oh so her name's Caroline! How could I forget?_

_

* * *

_

"Are we there yet?" Coraline complained for the forth time.

Dan groaned as he drove his dad's car around the corner, "For the last time we'll be there when were there."

Coraline rolled her eyes before looking behind her to see Wybie in the back seat looking out the window.

She couldn't help but smile lightly, she knew he was still thinking about his family, she was a bit surprised that he forgot about them. Then again his parents did send him off to live with his grandmother when he was nine, apparently they couldn't afford him at the time and his grandmother needing company. Oh well, that was then and this is now.

Coraline smiled as they drove up to a small house.

She looked to Dan excitedly, he returned it with a small wink.

"Were here" he said before getting out the car.

Wybie opened the door and got out, he looked at the house confused, "Why are we here?" he asked as Coraline and Dan walked up to him.

"You'll see" Coraline said while putting her arm around him.

Wybie tried to get free but before he could they were already making their way to the door.

Dan ran ahead and knocked on the door ready before going back to their sides.

All Wybie could hear was the noises of Dan and Coraline giggling to each other, which was very nerve racking.

The door soon opened as a lady with dark skin and short, frizzy, brown hair stood in the doorway.

She smiled friendly at the three teenagers on her door, "Can I help you children" she asked in a sweet voice.

"You sure can!" Coraline said before pushing Wybie into her with all her strength.

The woman gasped as Wybie tripped and fell into her arms.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" she asked before looking at his giggling friends confused.

She looked back down to the boy in her arms and gasped.

"... W-Wybourn?" she asked, her eyes already swelling up with tears.

Wybie looked up at her with a similar face, "M-m... mum?"

Before anything more could be said she wrapped her arms around him and held him as close as she could, tears fell down her face while doing so.

"My beautiful baby... wha- where h-have you been? I've m-missed you so much" she said trying hard to control her tears.

Wybie's lip quivered as his own tears started to fall, he just didn't know what to say. He struggled so much but nothing would leave his lips.

So instead he held onto her as if she was the only thing left in the world.

The lady, or rather Mrs. Lovat, lifted her head from him while smiling as wide as she could.

"Honey you have to come down here!" she yelled into the house.

Coraline and Dan smiled happily and watched the scene they had created, Coraline was so happy that she even let Dan hold her hand.

While waiting for her husband Mrs. Lovat held Wybie's face and brushed his tears away with her fingers, with every breath she took she would make small gasping noises she was so happy.

"Whats going on Sweet-"

Everyone turned to see a dark skinned man with dark curly stop in his tracks as he saw the boy in his wife's arms.

He held a look of shock and horror.

Mrs. Lovat held her long lost son in her arms and smiled at her husband, "He's back" she squeaked.

"Oh John, he's back!"


	12. Chapter 12

John stood sill while staring at the boy in his wifes arms.

He had never seen her so happy, it looked as if her smile would never go away even if she tried.

And the boy... his son Wybie...

It couldn't be.

Things just couldn't get any worse!

John smiled as wide as he could and ran up to his son and wrapped his arms around him.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe its you. We've been so worried, we thought you died... I missed you so much" he said while holding Wybie's head to his shoulder, trying to sound as happy as he could.

"... I m-missed you too" Wybie mummbled quietly finally finding his voice.

John looked down sadly before tuning his head to the blue haired girl Coraline that used to be Wybie's best friend standing hand in hand with a tall, blond boy as they watched their friend reunite with his family.

He made a special note of them before turning back to his wife.

She looked at him with her wet eyes happily before taking Wybie back in her own arms.

"Well, I think its best if we all go inside, after all, its getting cold" John said while inviting everyone in.

Coraline let go of Dan's hand and walked to the house with him following.

When they were inside Mrs. Lovat told them to sit, "I'm so sorry about the mess, I was just about to clean but you... oh I can't thank you kids enough" she said to Coraline and Dan as they sat down on the sofa.

"It wasn't a problem Mrs. Lovat, we're just really happy to help" Coraline said looking over to Wybie who was sat next to his father, he smiled back at her happily.

For some reason she knew that he was silently thanking her for everything. In return she gave a small wink.

"Uh Mary, maybe the kids might like to have some tea?" John said to his wife after catching her staring at her son.

"Oh yes of course, how rude of me. Sorry, I'll just be a tick" she said as she made her way to the door, she kept taking small steps as her head would turn back to her son until she was out of the room.

John laughed to himself before facing the boy at his side.

"Wybie?" he called while using his finger to lift the boys head to face him.

"Y-yeah?" he replayed.

John bit down on his lip trying to think of what he should say.

"All these years... what happened to you?" he asked looking worried.

Wybie's face faltered as he looked down, a frown replacing his smile and his eyebrows creased together.

Coraline looked at him with concern while Dan just looked with interest.

John noticed that Wybie's hands had tightend while his eyes shut tightly.

With no warning he let out a shameful sob and buried himself into his fathers chest.

"Hey, come on, it can't be that bad" he said while stroking his back.

"It was w-worse then bad... It was horrible!" he choked out.

"Uh Coraline maybe we should go" Dan said while standing from his seat.

"But-" Coraline stopped as Dan gave her serious look, maybe he was right... not that she'd tell him.

"Okay" she said while sitting up.

"Uh we need to go now Mr. Lovat, so um, bye" she said to John with a small wave, John nodded in response as he rocked his son back and forth.

"Bye Wybie, I'll see you soon" she said while walking up to him and pulling him from his dad's hold, she quickly wrapped her arms around him which he returned.

Once let go Wybie rubbed the tears from his eyes and waved.

"See you soon" Dan said while hitting his shoulder lightly, in response he gave a small nod.

John waited until the sound of the door closed before turning Wybie to face him.

"Wybie, I want you to tell me what happened" he said as he held him by his shoulders.

Wybie looked down sadly as more tears fell down his face, "I c-can't..." he said.

John forced him to look at his face properly "Wybie, tell me!" he said strictly.

"No... I-I don't want t-to" Wybie protested trying to look away.

"Why not?" John asked while trying to get him to look back.

"B-because I'm s-scared that y-you wont w-want me a-anymore" he said quietly before ducking his head and letting his tears flow again.

John let out a sigh before pulling him in his arms, he knew what had happened to him, he understood that it would make him feel that no one could ever love him, Tylor told him what had happened, he just needed to hear it from his son's mouth.

Mary opened the door while holding a tray with cups of tea, "-I wonder why Coraline and that sweet boy left in such a hurry? I was going to ask but the left before I could get a word in... sweetie? Whats wrong?" she asked as she saw Wybie crying in his dad's arms.

She quickly put down the tray and sat down next to her family.

"Whats wrong with him?" she asked as she rubbed her hand up and down Wybie's back.

"He'll be okay, he's just a little shook up that's all" John said before looking down at his watch.

"Three O'clock? That time already? Gee I better get going! I'll see you guys later okay" he said before handing Wybie over to Mary who took him in her arms.

He stood up and grabbed his jacket and getting his car keys before bending down to kiss his wife, he turned Wybie's face to look back up at him, "It'll be okay kiddo, everything will be fine" he reassured.

"P-promise?" Wybie asked while rubbing his eyes.

John looked at him blankly, his eyes didn't dare meet his.

"Promise" he lied before pushing back his hair and kissing his head softly.

As he left the house and walked to his car, he got out his phone and searched his contact list until he found the name he was looking for.

Tylor.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Hello?"_

"Tylor its me. We need to talk. I can't go through with this."

"_What do you mean? We had a deal John!_"

"I know. Look I will give you double, just leave him alone-"

"_You found him, didn't you? He's at your house right now isn't he?_"

"Tylor please, I'll give you anything-"

"_Oh please! You expect me to fall for that? There's no way I can trust you after last time._"

"I know... Tylor I am begging you."

"_Oh John, you really know how to put yourself in bad situation. Now we are going to stick to the real plan okay. After all, you wouldn't want to loose the rest of your family now, would you?_"

John looked out of the car window and watched as a large group of children ran out of the Primary School building that he was parked next too. His eyes met a small young child that looked around before seeing him in the car and waving happily. John sighed sadly while rubbing his forehead, "Okay... okay. Be at my place at tonight... take him as soon as you can."

"_Look on the bright side, at least your 'more important' son will get to meet his brother!"_

"He isn't going to know... neither of them will" John said before hanging up the phone. He smiled happily as a young child opened the car door and sat on the seat.

"Hi daddy" the child said happily.

"Hey Jerry" John said before leaning over and kissing his head.

"Guess what buddy, daddy has a surprise for you" he said while started the car and pulling of the curve.

"Really? What is it, what is it?" Jerry asked excitedly.

"Your going to have a sleep over at Dillon's house" he replayed.

Jerry shouted out excitedly, happy to be able to spend the night with Dillon. John smiled at his sons happy face as he drove the car on the road that led away from his house.

* * *

"So then your aunt Jan said that she would happily pay the rent seeing as how we couldn't afford it, but I told her that there was no need, your father was just having a bit of a ruff patch in his career. I mean its hard for him really, he always says that once he has the debts paid off we would be alright. It just seems like those bills kept going up and up though, I mean it was only after you got kidnapped that we started getting these bills. It was a total nightmare. We talked about moving but your father refused, this place is really nice after all..."

Wybie nodded along to every word his mother said as she held him in her arms. His eyes were wide and seemed really confused, he didn't really have any idea what she was talking about.

One time when he was eleven Coraline had asked where he got the ability to speak so much without loosing his breath. He not only now understood what she was talking about but also knew the answer to her question. The woman had more breath then super man wearing an oxygen mask.

"Honey I'm home!" they both heard coming from the front door. "In here sweetie" Mary answered back before getting off the sofa and walking up to her husband as he came into the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"Oh, someones happy" John said, kissing her back. Mary laughed, "Where is he?" she asked quietly so Wybie couldn't hear.

"Um, at his friend Dillon's house" he replayed also whispering. "What? But John we agreed that they would meet in person, that's why I haven't told him yet" she whispered back slightly annoyed. "I'm sorry but Jerry really wanted to go. Sides, it woukd give us more time to spend with our son, make sure that he knows we still love him, okay" John said with a smile.

Mary smiled and pulled herself away before they both walked up to their son. "Oh my sweet, precious little thing... Tonight I was thinking you could sleep in your old room, or if you wanted you could sleep with us" Mary said while sitting down and hugging her son for the tenth time that day.

"Oh come on, he's not a baby anymore Mary, look at him. He's a man now" John said before hitting Wybie's arm playfully.

"Ow" Wybie said while holding his arm where his father hit him. "Oh sorry" he said, slightly embarrassed.

* * *

"Here we are" Dan said as he pulled up to the Pink Palace. Coraline looked down at her watch, "Woaw its really late. I guess time does fly when you sneak into the cinema and watch a butt load of movies" she said while smiling.

Dan laughed as she got out the car, "I'll see you later okay" he said while winding down the window. "Sure. And hey, thanks for being cool with Wybie, I know how much you used to hate him and... well you know" she said awkwardly, not used to showing affection.

"Cora I was a jerk back then, I didn't want go down that path again" Dan replayed. Coraline gave a short shy laughed before looking down, "Well... I'll see ya" she said before walking away.

As the car drove off she walked into her house were her parents were in the living room watching TV.

"Hey look who decided to show" her father said teasingly. "Coraline you said you were going to be gone for awhile but I didn't think you'd be out past nine at night" her mother added.

"Sorry, I just had the most craziest day-" she started until she heard her phone ringing. She quickly reached into her pocket and pressed the answer button.

"Hello" she asked before walking out the room.

"_Coraline Its Nat!_"

"Hey whats up?"

"_Wybie's in trouble!_"

"What are you talking about?" Coraline asked, she called Nat and told her everything on the way to the cinema and she seemed fine then, she wondered why she was acting like this now.

"_Its his dad, he told the kidnapper where he is, he's coming for him tonight!_"

"How do you know this?" Coraline nearly yelled down the phone, her emotions mixing together as she started panicking.

"_I heard them... Coraline I heard... I was in the other room when... the kidnappers my uncle Tylor_" she heard Nat cry. Coraline ran a hand through her hair as she struggled to breath, "Tell me everything you know Nat!" she demanded desperately.

* * *

John smiled happily as he watched Wybie get comfortable in the bed they had set up for him earlier that afternoon.

"Don't worry sport, your going to be perfectly fine. Now sleep, you need some shut eye" he said while kissing Wybie's forehead. Wybie nodded tiredly before rubbing his eyes while his father walked to the door.

"Good night" he said before closing his eyes. John watched him as he drifted slowly into a peaceful sleep, "Good night" he whispered back before switching off the light and closing the door.

The whole house was now dark and quiet. All the lights were off and everyone was asleep in their bed, apart from John who lay still with his eyes opened. All he could think of was his son Wybie... and the open window in his room.

Wybie moved softly in his sleep. He could feel a cold wind flow over his body making him feel chilly. He rubbed his arms trying to regain warmth before he realized that he wasn't sleeping under a blanket anymore.

His eyes slowly opened.

He looked up, there sat next to his bed was a face he knew too well.

"Hey kiddo!"

Wybie screamed until Tylor put his hand over his mouth. John turned to his wife as he heard a small scream come from the other room. "Sweetie wake up!" he urged. Mary rubbed her eyes before lifting her head, "What?" she asked tiredly.

She heard the sound of something being knocked off the table from the other room. She gasped while sitting up properly, "Oh please no!"

As fast as they could, they both ran to Wybie's room and burst open the door. "Wybie!" Mary called. John turned on the lights.

Wybie wasn't there, and the window was wide open.

Mary ran to the window and screamed his name to the outside world while tears streamed down her face. John knew that there would never be a time where he could forgive himself for this.

* * *

After an extremely long ride, Tylor made it to the old abandoned barn with Wybie in his hands. He struggled to get the boy past the doors and into a new room that only had a single, rotted bed.

He pushed him down onto the said bed forcefully. He looked up at Tylor with pleading and hateful eyes.

Tylor looked down at him and sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt you" he said, shaking his head sadly. Wybie stared at him both scared and confused as he raised his brow. "No I wont hurt you, at least I wont have to if you just do as your told okay. I mean, I don't like hurting you... and come on, it can't be that bad. We have fun hanging out together right? I mean come on, I love spending time with you, don't I? Did your dad used to spend every day with you?" he asked with a voice of bitter kindness.

Wybie didn't know why he was asking this but he was to scared to say anything, instead he shook his head to answer the question.

"No he didn't. All your dad did was dump you on your grandmother. He didn't even bother to call!" he said, his voice sounding harsher as if he was being angry for him. Despite everything, Wybie looked down sadly at the fact that it was true, his dad hardly ever did call him or visit.

"Wybie, your dad's a horrible guy. He was the one told me where you were. He asked me to take you away" Tylor said.

Wybie's head shot up in a disgusted disbelief. "No... H-he would never do that!" he shouted defensively. "Wybie, its because of him I have you in the first place. Remember that guy that came in some time last week... that was him" Tylor said, a look of hurt on his face.

"No, no your lying!" Wybie yelled out again, as water filled his eyes.

"Your dad doesn't love you, he never did. No one cared about you! But I do" Tylor said softly. Wybie looked at him, Tylor's eyes forcing him into a trance of confusion. "I've looked after for four years, I made sure you were okay right? I visited everyday, I mean, I do have a life outside of this barn, so it takes a lot of commitment to drive all the way down here if you know what I mean. I mean, over the years I've gotten kinda fond of you" he laughed.

Wybie looked down, his eyes glanced everywhere while his heart pounded unsteadily. Bitter truth was being unloaded on him and he didn't know how to handle it. Tylor used the side of his finger to life Wybie's chin and force him to face reality. "Your dead to the world, no one wants you. But I do."

Wybie's heart sank heavily while his throat closed up. He believed him. Every word Tylor said, he believed.

Not knowing what else to do he threw himself into Tylor's arms and cried into his chest, he held onto him as hard as he could, refusing to let the only person who even cared about him go.

Tylor closed an arm around him and rested his chin on the top of his head. A smile formed across his face.

Revenge never felt sweeter.


	14. Chapter 14

Hours later, and Wybie lay on the cold, damp bed feeling lonely. That was the only word he could think of.

Lonely.

Tylor had left him, telling him to get some sleep. He tried but... it was too hard. His dad was the reason he got kidnapped, Coraline was now dating the boy that used to bully him and Tylor promised that he was going to look after him... then why did he leave him alone?

Everything that happened, everything that is happening right now... he was scared, he was in pain, but he was so lonely too. Tears fell from his eyes gently. He hated it when he cried but he couldn't help it. There was nothing he could do now.

"I'm nothing anymore... I'd be better off dead!" he cried to himself while burying his face in his arms.

"Ah come on, its not that bad"

Wybie looked up at the new, yet familiar voice. When he laid eyes on the voices owner he gasped and sat up in one motion. He rubbed his eyes again and again, praying that he was imagining things.

On the other side of the room... was him.

It was him!

The only difference was that this version of him looked more well kept. He wore warm, stylish cloths and a good looking hair cut. He looked more cool and confident, though a bit smug too.

"W-who a-are y-y-you?" Wybie asked very shackily while getting off the bed and pointing at the nicer looking version of himself. The nicer version laughed, "I'm you... well actually, I'm the you that didn't get kidnapped. Call me Wyb's" he said with a cocky smile.

Wybie shook his head in disbelief. "W-what do y-you mean?" he asked still in shock.

"Simple, if you hadn't of gotten kidnapped, I'm what you would have turned out like. Cool huh?" Wyb's said while walking closer to him. "B-but this is impossible" Wybie started.

"Is it? A lot can happen when your alone you know" another voice said.

Wybie turned around with another sharp gasp. There was another version of him that was just the same in all aspects, even in cloths, but this version looked more... happy?

Wybie couldn't even speak this time. "What? Never seen yourself without a mirror before? HAHAHAHA" this version asked before throwing his head back and laughing manically.

"As you can see, this version is a nut! Call 'im Wybie2, or bobby... he likes that for some reason" Wyb's said while crossing his arms.

Wybie looked at them back and forth over and over again, he still didn't know what to say. "W-what are you two d-doing here?" Wybie asked, completely disturbed by the whole situation.

"This is my future?... Aw man!"

Wybie turned back around to see himself... younger. When he was eleven in fact. This version even had his old fire fighter jacket and loose, messy curls.

"W-w-wha-?" Wybie started.

"Hey there, I'm you before you got kidnapped, call me Wybourn" the younger one said while waving.

"No... t-this can't be happening... It can't!" Wybie yelled out trying to back as far away from all the versions as he could.

"Typical, that's what they all say you know" Wyb's said in a know-it-all voice. "The cupcakes say that, the say that all the time" Wybie2 said before chasing an imaginary fly.

"Your really insane" Wybourn commented at the odd behavior. "Hey I'm not the one imagining weird versions of myself" Wybie2 defended while looking at Wybie.

"You... y-you mean... I'm imagining this?" Wybie asked, trying to make sense of all this.

"No... Your going insane" Wyb's said as something dark flashed in his eyes.

"What-?" Wybie squeaked out. He looked too the other versions only to find they had gone.

He looked back to Wyb's... who was changing. His sking grew paler, his eyes got darker, shadows falling down his eyes. His hair turned black while his cloths ripped and blood spilled from them.

Wybie screamed before backing up into the corner.

The new Wyb's glided towards him in a fast motion, before he knew it he was holding his wrists against the wall and his face was and inch away from his. "Let me go!" Wybie screamed in fear.

His jaw dropped as Wyb opened his mouth to show pearly white teeth growing into sharp fangs. Wybie was about to scream for help until a sharp pain flashed across his wrists. Wyb's let go. Wybie held up his arms while taking in deep breaths. Two deep, scars rested across his wrists, blood spilling all the way down his arms.

Wybie shook fearful, he lifted his head but found he was the only one in the room.

Wybie stared at the room confused yet still afraid.

He looked back down at his wrists but there was not a scratch there. He rubbed his wrists but felt nothing. He looked around, he felt paranoid with every second that went by.

He stopped as he felt a cold, wet liquid meet his foot. He looked down to see a small puddle on the floor from the leak in the roof.

But something was wrong. His reflection wasn't himself... it was the darker version that attacked him.

His screamed echoed the room as he ran to the bed and held his head to the pillow.

That's when it got worse.

Whispers started filling the room, along with screams and rain drops, followed with thunder. His mind was spinning so much it hurt. He grabbed the pillow and forced it over his head, anything to block out the noises. Car crashes, gun shots, fire and bombs... so many screams going through his mind.

Wybie gasped with each breath he took, "It's all in my head, its all in my head..." he repeated to himself over and over again. He wanted someone there, he wanted someone to be there with him, someone to get rid of the noises, tell him he was having a bad dream or something but... no one was there.

"T-Tylor!" he cried out desperately.

The noises grew loader with every dying second.

"Its all in my head... its all in my head!" he repeated as sobs escaped his lips and his shoulder's shook with his whole body.

"Somebody help me!" He screamed out.

Something turned him over and all the noises stopped.

He looked up to see Tylor staring back down at him.

"Tylor!" Wybie gasped before frantically sitting up. "What the hell was all that screaming about?" Tylor asked.

Wybie had to swallow the rest of his tears before he could find his voice again, "I-I-I... I-I t-think I'm going crazy! I keep s-seeing and hearing these things a-and... a-and I know its all in my head b-but they wont go away! I-Its like I don't even know whats real anymore!... t-they wont go away..." he cried in defeat. He dropped his head down and allowed it to fall onto Tylor's shoulder, hiding himself from the world.

"Oh" was all Tylor said before a sick smile formed on his face. Maybe this could be used at his advantage.

While still smiling, Tylor held onto Wybie's shoulders and pushed him up so they faced each other. "Everything will be okay, you'll see" he said while pushing Wybie's hair off his face.

The boy looked so helpless and frightened, it was enough to break someones heart.

But Tylor didn't have one.

Tylor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, round tablet. He held it out to Wybie in an open hand, "This will make you feel better" he said lowly. Wybie stared at the small pill unsure, but then he didn't see the point in caring anymore. He wanted to feel better more then anything, so he took the pill and swallowed it.

Wybie struggled to keep his eyes open, he swayed back and forth before falling back down into his bed. His mind turned to a cloud of black, allowing his mentality to feel like it were covered in a shroud of darkness. It was as if he didn't understand anything anymore, nothing made sense to him... he started to feel a strong, horrible pain that filled his whole body but didn't know why... The last thing he heard was a loving and familiar voice that at one point had been forgotten...

"Wybie, No!"


	15. Chapter 15

With a small jolt Wybie woke up. His head lied still on the pillow and his arms were resting next to his face while his body was curled up on his side. He blinked his eyes repeatedly while adjusting to the darkness. Wybie moved his head slightly with a small confused look in his eye as he realized that Tylor was no longer in the room. He sat up before bringing his hand to his face and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Was it just a dream?

Wybie looked around again just to make sure nothing jumped out at him again. All the stuff from before, the three versions of him, the noises, Tylor coming in, that voice before he blacked out...

Wait that voice. He knew that voice, the voice that was the last thing he heard, it sounded so much like...

Wybie jumped as a dim light blinded him.

He rubbed his eyes again and looked up to see the light bulb had been turned on. He let out a small sigh before tuning his head down to his hands, "I guess everything's back to normal" he said lightly. Wybie slowly climbed off the bed and walked towards the door. In the other room Tylor was sitting on the sofa watching the old, fuzzy T.V.

Wybie stopped and stared at him sadly, everything was definitely back to normal now. Without taking his eyes away from the ground he walked over to Tylor and sat down next to him. "Wake at last, huh kid?" Tylor said while turning off the T.V.

He turned his head to see Wybie looking down. "Cheer up, your safe now" he said reassuringly. Wybie looked away from him and he paused. "Last night, I-I heard d-dad's voice" he said quietly.

Tylor shook his head before standing up and approaching him, Wybie look up at him. "Its all in your head Wyb's, its not real" he said smoothly.

Wybie frowned at him, "... so he wasn't..." he started miserably, unable to find it within himself to finish off the comment. "Yep" Tylor half smiled while watching the boy look away with shattered hopes. "Insanity is a hard thing to deal with, you've been imagining a lot of crazy things lately" Tylor said, covering his slowly growing smile with a voice of empathy.

"Yeah... I know" Wybie replied while thinking of what had happened last night. "I mean even the other day you thought you had been reunited with your long lost friend, Coraline right?" Tylor said, his eyes shone as Wybie flinched with surprise. "B-but... that was real, I-I did see Coraline again" Wybie said confusedly.

Tylor breathed through his nose before pouting his lips and shaking his head, "You must be getting worse Wybie. I'm sorry but you haven't seen her since the first day you came here" he said while shrugging. "N-no... I-I ran away, t-then Dan found me a-and he took me back to his house, t-then I met Coraline again a-and she took me back to mum and dad!" Wybie said desperately.

Tylor let out a sigh, "What can I say, the human mind is a strange thing. You never left this place Wybie, you've been suffering with your mental health for the best part of two years now." Wybie's face dropped at the sudden news, he stood up from the sofa and turned his back to Tylor.

It felt as if everything had just been ripped away from him, the chance that maybe someone would look for him or something was completely shattered. No one knew where he was. It was just too good to be true.

Tylor laughed silently before standing up and walking behind him, he placed both hands on his shoulders and gave them a hard grip. He leaned down until his face was right next to his ear. Then darkly he whispered "It doesn't matter anyway... because you belong to me!"

"_NO_!" Wybie screamed out angrily before elbowing Tylor's stomach.

Tylor fell back with shock as the boy ran from his hold. Wybie picked the small T.V up from the table and threw it as hard as he could at Tylor, making him fall to the floor before he ran to the door. Tylor groaned as something wet ran down his face, he reached up and rubbed it with his hand before seeing that it was blood.

He growled angrily at Wybie before getting up from the floor.

"Big mistake."

Wybie pulled at the door handle but it didn't move, the door was locked tight and he didn't have the key. He panicked while banging on the doors and called for help. He felt a pain in his arm as Tylor pulled him away. "No!" Wybie screamed again as he tried to get free, but this time Tylor had him in a much stronger hold.

Tylor held him against the wall and reached into his pocket and took out a knife. "I kept you alive for four years, I took care of you, I never neglected you, I always made sure you were okay, AND THIS IS HOW YOU FREAKING REPAY ME!" Tylor screamed while holding the knife to his throat.

"No please I'm sorry I won't do it again I swear" Wybie cried out desperately, fear overtaking any amount of courage he had left. "No, I've had enough of you, you pathetic, unloved orphan" Tylor spat out while bringing the knife closer. "Please I'm sorry I'll do anything I promise... I'll do anything" Wybie cried feeling the fine edge dig into his skin, making in hard for him to breath.

"No one wanted you... NO ONE! But I still took you in!" he yelled, his face a few inches away from his. "I'm sorry!" Wybie screamed desperately. Tylor shook his head, "Too late" he said before lifting the blade into the air. "No!" Wybie screamed as his eyes fixed on the blade that shined in the light.

"Drop the knife!"

Tylor stopped. He slowly lowed the knife and turned his head around. Wybie, just as surprised as Tylor, looked past the knife and gasp at who he saw. With a gun in his hands, a tall blond boy stood a few feet away with a young girl with blue hair.

"Jonesy?" Wybie gasped with disbelief.


	16. Chapter 16

Wybie stared with shock at the two in front of him. This was just... impossible, how was it that she was there? How could they have known where he was If he hadn't of ran away? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore!

"H-how..." Wybie started but was cut off by Tylor who put the knife away into his pocket quickly and placed his hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Wybie?" he asked, anger suddenly replaced with a fake concern. "Leave him alone!" Dan yelled out catching Wybie's attention, Tylor however didn't move an inch. "Y-you said I never ran away, t-then why are they here now?" Wybie asked looking back to Tylor.

"Who's here?" he asked while keeping the same expression on his face.

"Coraline and Dan!" Wybie shouted in disbelief while pointing at the slightly confused pair.

"Wybie whats going?" Coraline asked.

"There's no one there Wybie... your mind must be playing tricks on you again" Tylor said with a sigh while placing his hand on his hip and rubbing his brow. "But..." Wybie started while looking towards his friends. He sighed softly before looking down at his feet. "Wybie its us, we're really here!" Coraline yelled out but he didn't move.

"Why don't you go to your room and get some rest, you'll feel better afterwards" Tylor said, patting his shoulder twice and moving him along. "Okay" Wybie breathed quietly before walking to his room.

"Wybie!" Coraline called after him completely shocked of what just happened. "Why does he think were not here?" Dan asked lowering the gun after he left. Before he could get a reply he was knocked to the floor along with Coraline, making the gun fall from his hands.

"Because he will believe anything I say to him" Tylor said with the gun now in his hands and pointing at them.

* * *

Wybie walked to his bed and fell down face first while moaning.

"Well that was interesting..."

Wybie looked up to see Wyb's leaning against the wall while looking down at his nails. "Oh by the way, sorry about the whole turning evil thing earlier. No hard feeling?" he said looking up and smiling.

Wybie stared at him before slamming his head back into the bed. "Why wont you leave me alone?" he whined into the damp pillow. Wyb's walked from the wall to the bed and leaned down next to him, "Do you really want to be alone?" he asked. Wybie looked up to him slowly, "... no" he said.

"And that's why we're here" Wybie2 said while sitting on the end of the bed. Wybie looked to him with a small frown, "So the only way to stop me from going insane is to make up my own versions of myself?" he asked moodily. "Oh no, no, no... your already insane. We're just... someone you can talk to without getting more toes cutting off" Wybourn said from behind.

Wybie shook at the memory while looking down at his feet.

"What's the point... I don't know what's real anymore... I-Its like I can't remember anything and the things I can aren't even real a-and... uh there's nothing I can do, I tried to escape earlier but Tylor caught me, I-I actually thought he was going to kill me... and, well I just don't know anymore... you know?" Wybie said while holding his legs close to his chest.

"What is he talking about?" Wybie2 whispered to Wyb's who shrugged his shoulders on response.

"Oh some help you guys are" Wybie said sarcastically before looking away in annoyance. "Ah come on, its not that bad. Wybie2 doesn't get it because he's an idiot, and Wyb's to self involved to put himself in other peoples places" Wybourn said while sitting down next to him.

"What about you?" Wybie asked while eyeing him curiously.

"Uh... I'm eleven I'm too young to understand things" he replied before getting off the bed and walking away. "Right" Wybie said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

He climbed off the bed and looked angrily at his other versions "You know, you'd think that you'd guys would be a much bigger help but noooo. It seems that all you want to do is make my life even more crappier then before, well guess what, It sure as hell is working!"

"Who are you talking to?"

Wybie jumped to find Tylor standing in the doorway giving him a weird look. He turned his head around to find that his other versions had gone. "Um... n-no one" he replied while staring at the spot where his others where. Tylor shook his head before sitting down on the bed. "Come here" he said while patting the spot next to him.

Wybie did as he was told and walked up to the bed and sat down.

"Now, about earlier" Tylor started. "I know, I know... there was no one there" Wybie cut in. "No I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you trying to run away like that, what on earth were you thinking, where did you think you'd go?" Tylor asked, his anger slowly rising again.

Wybie hunched up and looked away from him, "I don't know... I-I wasn't thinking... I-I'm sorry" he confessed sadly. Tylor let out a sigh, "Wybie, don't bother waiting for a miracle okay. Everyone has forgotten about you. Do you really think that their actually worried about you?" he asked. Wybie dipped his head even further down, "... no" he sighed.

"Precisely. And as you know, you messed up, which means I kinda have to punish you" he said, almost sickly while taking the knife out of his pocket. Wybie gasped as he saw the knife reflect in the dim light. He was about to run but Tylor grabbed his hair and forced his head back.

Wybie didn't bother to cry out as the knife was brought close to his face, there was no point anymore... no one hear him anyway. Instead he braced himself for the worst by shutting his eyes tight and taking in deep breaths. However his moment of bravery vanished as he let out a sharp scream when the point of the knife dug into the top of his head and glided past his eye and finish on his cheek.

As soon as Tylor let go he gasped with pain and held his hand to his eye which he currently couldn't see out of. Tylor held the blank look on his face while cleaning the blood of the knife off with his T-shirt.

When he thought the knife was clean, he looked to Wybie who was in shock of the pain. He put the knife down and turned to him.

"You deserved it... I mean after all, you did throw the T.V at my head... your lucky I didn't kill you really" he said getting the boys attention.

"Come on" he said while forcing his arm around Wybie's shoulders and pulling him in.

"The worlds a horrible place Wybourn, your safe with me."

* * *

"Help!"

"Help us!"

"Helloooo, is anyone there?"

Coraline and Dan banged with their fists as hard as they could on the walls.

"Oh its no use, there's no one there. Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" Coraline asked angrily while trying to move in the tight space they were in. "Hey, stealing my dad's gun is one thing, but using it is another" Dan said in his defence before banging on the door again.

"Great, my boyfriends a wuss, my best friend is in danger and I'm stuck in a box. My life can't get any worse" Coraline complained. "Will you stop complaining, I am so sick of it" Dan yelled at her. Coraline was taken back but responded by getting angry, "Well maybe if you weren't such an idiot I wouldn't complain as much!" she said before punching his arm.

"Don't you dare hit me you blue haired freak!" Dan yelled back while punching her arm. Coraline gasped, she was too used to punching people but never being punched back, that was one of the good things about Wybie. "You know, I don't even know why I agreed to go out with you, your nothing but a jerkward!" Coraline yelled back while kicking him.

"And I don't know why I even asked you out, all you care about is yourself!" Dan replied while kicking her back. "That's it, we are so over! Your nothing more then a peace of- Ahh!" Coraline screamed as the box lid opened and she and Dan fell out on the floor.

"Ow... what happened?" she asked Dan who was trying to stand up.

Coraline shook her head before looking up and gasping.

"Oh my gosh, M-Mr. Lovat?"


	17. Chapter 17

Coraline had to take a double take to see if it really was Wybie's father. How could he even show his face in public, never mind hang around the same barn his son was in. He was horrible.

Coraline's face scrunched up as she glared at him, Dan doing near the same. "What are doing here?" she asked angrily. "Your welcome" John replied sarcastically before walking away from them.

"How could you do this to your own son? What could you have possible gained from doing this?" Dan yelled while standing up, followed by Coraline. "I didn't have a choice alright! I was stupid, and selfish okay!" John yelled back while turning around with a dark glint in his eyes.

His face softened as he rubbed his forehead with his hand and let out a sigh, "I'm here to try and fix everything... so just go home" he said before walking away again. "Uh yeah, because that's gonna happen" Coraline replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "So what, your going to try and brake Wybie out?" Dan asked while stepping in front of Coraline much to her annoyance.

John stopped in his tracks but didn't reply. Instead he hung his head silently.

"I'm going to fix this... just go home" he said again, but more quietly.

Coraline and Dan looked at each other as he walked away from them for the last time.

* * *

Tylor was lying on the bed, taking a light nap. He wouldn't let himself go into a proper sleep though, he needed to be aware of his surrounding in case someone does come for Wybie. He opened his left eye slightly to see Wybie playing with a lock of hair that hanged loosely down his face. Despite the miserable look on the boys face, he couldn't help but let out a small laugh while closing his eye.

"... Tylor" Wybie said quietly while letting go of his hair and looking shyly up at him. "What's up?" Tylor asked, not bothering to look again.

Wybie paused before taking a deep breath, he felt really scared in case his question got him in trouble. "Uh... w-why did da-"

Tylor quickly shushed him and stayed perfectly still. "W-wha-" Wybie started but was cut off again when Tylor jumped from the bed and ran to him, putting his hand over his mouth. "Don't say anything" he said while staying still himself. Tylor waited for a few seconds, the very faint noise of foot steps caught his ears as his eyes went wide.

Quickly he took his hand away from Wybie's mouth. "Come on, we have to go" he said while grabbing Wybie's hand and forcing him up. "W-why?" Wybie asked, but he didn't get a reply.

Tylor reached into his pocket and pulled out a key before unlocking the door with it and walking out the room with Wybie. Tylor made sure to be as quiet as possible as they made their way into the living room. "Stay quiet" he whispered.

Suddenly the light flashed on and John stood in the middle of the room with Coraline and Dan at his side. The gun was now in his hands.

"Dad!" Wybie yelled in disbelief at his father standing there. "John... w-what are you doing here?" Tylor asked while frozen on the spot from the shock of seeing him. He put his hand on Wybie's shoulder to keep him close.

"Give him back!" John ordered while holding the gun at Tylor. Tylor quickly put on a cocky smile, "But John... we had a deal, remember?" he asked smoothly. "Deals off, now give him back!" John ordered again, his eyes completely narrowed.

Tylor pretended to give it a thought. "Hmm... okay" he said while shrugging his shoulders. "What?" Coraline asked as everyone exchanged confused looks with one another.

"Go on Wybie, go back to your father" Tylor said to Wybie while pushing him towards the group in front of them. Wybie froze in place while ringing his hands together out of habit. Something wasn't right!

"Go on Wybie, I'm not stopping you am I?" Tylor asked more darkly as his smile grew.

Wybie stared at him completely confused, he looked to his father then back and forth. Finally he took a few steps forward until he was a small step away from his dad. Not knowing what else to do he fell into his fathers arms and held himself close into his chest while his dad wrapped his arms around him in return.

Coraline glared at Tylor suspiciously, this was too easy.

And as if reading her mind, Tylor grinned. "Although lets look at the facts for a second shall we? I mean after all, this is the man who is responsible for you being with me in the fist place, the man who even though came to see you after four years did nothing to help you, the man who even though finally had you back in his arms, told me where you were and asked me to take you away!" Tylor said with an evil smile.

Wybie slowly lifted his head from his father and looked up into his eyes... Tylor was right.

John saw the pain and hurt in Wybie's eyes and opened his mouth to say something but choked on his words. Wybie's eyes looked down before meeting back with his gaze, "Why?" he asked. John slumped his shoulders and looked away. "Yes John, why indeed? Why don't you tell your _son_ what's really going on" Tylor chipped in, enjoying the scene before him.

John glared at Tylor but softened as he looked back at Wybie. He let out a low sigh.

"When we we're younger... Tylor and I were best friends. We did everything together, we would refuse to leave each others side. But when we got older... we took a bad road. We couldn't get jobs so we started stealing, at first it was just small things but... then we started robbing banks and jewels, and no one knew it was us.

"Years on and me and Tylor had decided that we were going to quite and try to build honest lives, we had a secret safe that we hid in this old barn where we'd store the money that was to go to our future... but I screwed up. I-I started taking drugs... all the money I had I'd spend on that while Tylor would put his in the safe. But I soon lost all my money... so I stole the money in the safe.

"When Tylor found out he got mad... so I told him of this place I knew of, it had a diamond in it that was worth 7million dollars. And we came up with a plan to steal it. We promised that we would split the money and build up our lives from there... but that's when I met your mom. She was the most lonely, beautiful girl I had ever seen and I fell in love with her immediately.

"I was so in love with her that I took all the money and flew her to Las Vegas... we got married. I felt guilty so I was going to send Tylor his part of the money but... your mother told me she was pregnant. I-I just got selfish. I left Tylor a message saying that I had a family to take care of now and needed the money... I thought I'd never see him again after that.

"But then when you were eleven and your grandma called me saying that you had been kidnapped... I got a letter from Tylor saying that if I didn't give him the money then I'd never be able to see you again."

Wybie stared at his _father_. His jaw had completely dropped and his eyes were wide. He felt numb through out his entire body.

"Now tell me John, what did happen to the money?" Tylor asked while still holding the same dark look in his face.

John held his breath, knowing that Tylor was playing with him. "... I lost it in the casino" he admitted.

Wybie just stared while shaking, starting to get afraid of his own father.

"And that's not even the best part. When I told your daddy that you had run away, he was desperate to get you back here... even when he held you in his arms. Why was that _John_?" Tylor asked sickly, taking every step of revenge.

John dipped his head and looked sadly down at his son. Unable to handle to pain he looked away, "... because if people knew you were alive, we would have lost the insurance from you."

Wybie gasped while putting his hand over his mouth and backing away, how could his own father do this?

"WHAT!" Coraline screamed at hearing this. "You insured your own son and forced him to live in this hell hole so you could get a few bucks?" she yelled angrily.

"Wybie I'm sorry, I had no money, I had to take care of the rest of _your_ family" John shouted while grabbing Wybie's arm's. Wybie's eyes started welling up with tears as his father held his face close to his until they were in eye contact.

"But John, your mother and father are dead, the only other family you have is your wife, right?" Tylor asked pretending to concerned.

"Shut up Tylor" John yelled at him.

But Tylor was determined to go on "Oh wait, silly me. There's also your son Jerry."

"Tylor stop it!" John yelled angrily.

"The son you called your pride and joy"

"I said stop it!"

"The younger brother who was conceived _two weeks_ after I took your son!" Tylor said spitefully while walking closer.

"NO!" Wybie yelled completely heart broken as he tried to pull away from his father. "That's right Wybie, he tried to replace you so your mother wouldn't miss you too much. Your dad is nothing more then a lying traitor that wants everything his way. And he will do anything to have it! Even if it means killing someone... like his own father!"

"No Wybie, it wasn't like that-" John started. Before he could finish he felt the gun being ripped from his hands and Wybie forcing his way out of his grasp. "Get away from me!" Wybie yelled while holding the gun at him. Tears spilled from his eyes while sobbs escaped his lips.

"Wybie I'm sorry... I came here to fix this" John tried to explain, but every time he took a step towards him, Wybie would back away. "NO! I hate you! Don't you ever come near me again, you horrible, selfish jerk!" Wybie screamed while choking on his tears.

"And you wanna know the reason he didn't go to the police? It was because he didn't want them finding out about his criminal past, even if it meant risking your life!" Tylor added in, making Wybie cry even harder.

John gapsed at Tylor's words and quickly turned back to his son "Wybie please-" John started while reaching out for him, but Wybie just backed away until he was at Tylor's side.

"Just Go Away!... **I HATE YOU**..." he screamed at his 'father', refusing to move away from Tylor's side.

"Okay Wybie, your dad did some stupid things but what about me? What about your friends and your mum?" Coraline said while running up to him. "Just leave me alone!" Wybie choked out before completely loosing his voice over his anger.

Tylor took the gun gently from Wybie's shaky hands. He smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh look, he picked me" he said.

John glared at him, he felt so much anger towards him that he gritted his teeth while his head shook violently. He looked at Wybie who barely held in the tears of betrayal.

Without saying a word John turned around and walked out of the room. Coraline and Dan looked at each other before going after him.

Tylor laughed as the sound of the door shutting echoed the room.

He might not of gotten _all_ the money that he wanted, but maybe having the 2million John had already payed him as well as his son might be good enough for him.


	18. Chapter 18

"What are you doing?" Coraline screamed while chasing after John and grabbing onto his coat before he could leave for good.

John pulled his arm from her grasp and carried on walking, ignoring her cries.

"How could you do this? Wybie needs you and this is what you do... Run Away! This is all your fault in the first place!" she screamed again. Dan ran to her side feeling as angry as she did.

"You said you came here to fix this! Yet you give up like that" Dan yelled while snapping his fingers.

John stopped in his stepped and turned around to face them angrily, "You saw what happened, that brat wants nothing to do with me! If he wants to stay here with Tylor then fine! He had his chance."

Both Coraline and Dan looked at him with disgust from his words, "Well if thats how you see him then why did you come back?" Coraline yelled more annoyed then angry.

John stayed silent and looked away before turning back towards the door. "I came back for my wife... but now I don't think even thats worth it" he said before walking forward.

Coraline stared stressfully, her shoulder's slumped and her mouth hung down. She shook her head slowly while watching him walk out the door and slamming it behind.

Dan frowned as he looked to his... friend. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

Coraline regained her posture and straitened her face. She turned her head to Dan and looked at him seriously, "Fine, that jerk might not be willing to help but that doesn't mean that we're going to give up right?" she asked.

Dan agreed by nodding his head slowly. "So what do you think we should do? I hate to admit it but John was right, Wybie doesn't want anything to do with us right now. I-I actually think he might have Stockholm Syndrome" Dan said while crossing his arms.

Coraline looked at him with confusion, "Stockholm Syndrome? Whats that?" she asked.

"Its where a victim gets attached to their attacker. It can make them feel that their the only person that they can trust, and that the reasons their hurting them are because they deserve it. They think that their doing it out of kindness or something" Dan explained.

Coraline looked down with worry for her friend. If that was so then why did he run away in the first place? Did he only get it as soon as Tylor kidnapped him again?

Getting the thoughts out of her mind, Coraline looked up to Dan with a plan forming in her head, "Call the police, then follow me" she said.

* * *

Wybie sat on the floor crossed legged as tears flowed down his face. His body shook while his breaths came as short gasps and his eyes stayed wide open as Tylor sat on the sofa nearby, playing with one of his curls.

He was still in a lot of shock from everything he had just heard, the things his dad had done... the fact that he had double crossed his best friend, he had tried to replace him when he got kidnapped and even made sure people thought he was dead.

But he even killed his own father... Wybie always wondered what had happened to his grandad, but his grandma would always well up before telling him.

But why... why would his dad do that? He finally came home an-

Wait... wait...

Tylor broke from his silent thoughts as he noticed Wybie's body shake even more and his breathing came more harder and painful to the point of hurting.

When realizing that he was having a panick attack, he shushed him and rubbed his back gently. "Take deep breaths" he said while remaining calm and quiet.

Despite his comfort, he was startled as Wybie screamed out and pushed his arm away before standing up. Tylor stood up from the sofa as Wybie pointed to him accusingly.

"You said I never ran away! You said it was all in my head! Then how did dad and Coraline know where I was?" he yelled out angrily.

Tylor mentally kicked himself and looked down, he knew there was something he'd forgotten about! No bother though...

"What are you talking about... _they_ were never _here_" he said darkly with a small smile.

"NO stop it No!" Wybie screamed while covering his ears with his hands and turning down his head. "They were here, I know they were here, t-they had to be..." he said while shaking his head in denial. His mind hurt so much, he was so confused... he was _too_ confused, it felt like his brain was burning.

Tylor opened his mouth to respond but shut it quickly when he heard a strange noise above him.

"Damn it, they never give up!" he yelled while running his fingers through his hair.

"Come on" he said while grabbing Wybie's arm and leading him into the bedroom. While doing so he picked up the gun from the table and put it into his trouser pocket, out of Wybie's site.

Once in the room, he let go of Wybie's arm and closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Whats happening?" Wybie asked while looking at him fearfully.

Tylor slowly turned his head towards the small boy he had tortured for four years. Only one word came to his mind when he looked at him.

Broken.

That's all he was. Once a free spirit but now an empty shell. He had damaged him so much with his false love and lies, now he's destined to spend life in pain and confusion.

Tylor new that they were coming back for him, he knew he needed to escape... but he couldn't take the boy with him, he wouldn't be able to go back into society like this. He's damaged him to much. He knew what he had to do, the merciful thing to do.

He walked away from the door and held Wybie close in his arms. "Everything will be okay" he said softly.

Gently he forced Wybie to sit down on the bed that was nearby and held his face in his hands.

"Tylor... w-whats going on?" Wybie asked, desperate for answers as more tears fell from his eyes softly.

Tylor stared into his dull, lifeless eyes and bit down on his lip. Slowly he knelled down and rested his hand on his shoulder, "Your having a bad dream... that's all" he whispered.

"I-I am?" Wybie asked while watching him stand up.

"Yes" Tylor replied while ripping the bottom of his shirt off before walking to the back of Wybie and pulling it over his eyes, tying it at the back of his head.

"Soon your going to open your eyes... and you'll be back home with your grandmother in that small house you live in. You'll have your small black cat in your arms and your best friend Coraline sitting at the end of your bed waiting for you to get up, just like always" Tylor said while walking a few steps backwards and taking the gun out from his pocket.

"I will?" Wybie asked staying perfectly still, unaware of anything that was happening.

Tylor looked down at the gun as he loaded it, ready to shoot, "... yeah." He slowly held the gun up, aiming to the back of Wybie's head and rested his finger on the trigger.

"Tylor?" Wybie asked.

"What is it?" Tylor replied softly, wanting to hear his last thoughts.

"... will it hurt?" Wybie asked with a small gasp in his voice. Tylor gave a warm smile and relaxed his shoulders. "No, it wont hurt at all."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness**

**There was going to be more but this seemed like an awesome cliffhanger, so I couldn't resist :3**

**Sides it means I get more chapters :D**


	19. Chapter 19

"NO!" Dan screamed as he burst through the door and pushed Tylor down to the ground, causing him to move the gun and missing his aim.

Wybie fell to the floor as a sharp, murderous pain stabbed him in the lower part of his spine. He screamed out with pure agony as the pain flowed all through his lower back, making him feel like he was in intense torture.

Coraline ran through the door and fell strait to his side and she tried to help him.

Tylor punched Dan's chin and forced him away. He looked towards Coraline and ran up to her. He grabbed her hair and pushed her to the wall.

Dan's eyes went wide as Tylor started to attack her. He stood up from the ground and lunged himself forward, trying to force him away from her.

Wybie groaned harshly as he pulled the blindfold off his eyes while trying to control his pain. He tried his best to stand up but for some reason his legs wouldn't respond... he couldn't even feel them!

He dragged himself to the corner of the room which wasn't far and lent against his body against the wall. He held his breath before screaming out again as the sharp stabbing pain increased.

Tylor elbowed Dan in the ribs, making him fall to the ground. He turned to Coraline, who was about to hit him, but caught her hand and crushed it in his own. As she screamed out, he kicked her in the stomach and threw her to the ground with Dan. He held the gun out to both of them.

"You kids should have known what was best for you... you should have left while you had the chance!" he shouted.

Water filled Coraline's eyes as she looked up to see the sick evil look in Tylor's eyes. She looked past him though to see Wybie leaning against the wall in obvious pain. She looked to Dan who was staring at Tylor as if trying to figure out his next move. She didn't know what to do...

Tylor's eyes were fixed on them until a sharp cry from behind made him turn his head.

"Don't move, or else" he said threateningly when looking back at them before running up to Wybie's side.

He knelled down to the boys height and put down the gun before cupping Wybie's face. He shushed him calmly as he continued to cry out with pain.

"Its okay, your going to be fine... calm down" he said soothingly as Wybie let out small gasps.

Suddenly Tylor felt something pull on his shirt, making him stand up and fall backwards. He looked up to see both Coraline and Dan run to him, ready to attack.

As they got close he dodged Dan's attack and threw Coraline into the wall before hitting Dan's jaw.

Wybie watched fearfully as Tylor gripped Dan's neck while Coraline punched his back, trying to make him let go. His mind started spinning until everything was a blur. All he could think of was the pain... it was worse then anything he had gone through.

In a sudden motion he looked down to the floor. His eyes fixed on the gun...

He could end this... _its all my fault_... he could end this right now... _their suffering for me_... Tylor...

Coraline kicked Tylor's shin which made him let go of Dan. Angrily he turned around and smacked her across the face before Dan grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him back.

Coraline screamed as she saw Tylor quickly take a knife out from his pocket and threw Dan to the wall.

He held the knife into the air before...

_BANG_

Tylor froze.

The knife dropped to the ground. He turned around slowly and stared at the boy who had the gun aimed at him.

Blood flowed from his shoulder as he dropped to his knees. He stared at him, still shocked for what had happened.

"I tried to protect you..." he said quietly while shaking his head lightly.

The noise of foot steps was echoed around the rooms and Tylor's eyes went wide.

Quickly and painfully he stood up and forced his way through the door and ran.

Dan got up and followed him. Coraline called after him but he didn't listen.

Her eyes went wide, "Wybie!" she remembered before running to his side and falling down next to him. She took the gun from his hands as tear drops flew down his face. "Wybie... are you okay?" she asked worriedly. He didn't reply.

His mind was blank. He didn't know what was going on... noises echoed through his mind and his body was numb. His vision was blurry and he couldn't think.

He didn't even know what he had just done.

"Wybie?" Coraline called again.

His face flinched as another sharp pain flowed through his body and made him scream in pain. Coraline gasped before putting her arms around him and holding him close to her chest.

"Don't worry, Wybie the p-police are coming... their gonna get help okay... okay Wybie?" she said with panic. Her lip quivered as the worst thoughts ran through her mind.

He breathed slow and heavily while she rubbed his back gently. Slowly, he lifted his head up to look at her, she looked so scared and worried as her tears fell onto his cheek.

He smiled.

Very slowly, a small, warm smile formed on his face and his olive green eyes seemed to shine lightly as tears filled them.

Coraline gave a fearful gasp, "Wybie?" she repeated more worried then before.

He made a very small noise which sounded like a gasp and a laugh. He slowly reached up his hand and lightly brushed her cheek with his finger. She seemed so... real.

Coraline cried out as the dreaded thought came to her mind, _was this goodbye?_

"No! Wybie please! I spent four years trying to find you... I-I can't loose you now, not now, please! Your my best friend" she cried while holding onto his hand.

Wybie's warm smile dropped as he started choking. He shook harder as he went into a coughing fit. Coraline burst into tears as she saw the blood falling down from his mouth. His eyes had gone dull and lifeless and his skin had grown paler.

"Wybie" Coraline cried out sadly, more tears fell into his face.

He tried to speak... but would ended up choking on the blood that spilled from his mouth, even if he just made a small noise.

She reluctantly forced herself to return the smile he had given her before. She shushed him lightly as he stared into her eyes.

Finally, a word escaped his lips, the word he had wanted to say for a long time. "W-why?"

Coraline laughed half heartedly, "I don't know" she admitted. "When we first met... I-I thought I would hate you for the rest of my life... but then you saved me, you made me realize that your not the total jerk wad I thought you were... and... even though I only knew you for five months... I-I felt like... I needed you... I needed you so much! So I looked for you. I tried so hard... e-everyone told me to forget you... but I couldn't..."

Coraline looked deep into his tired hurt-filled eyes. Her heart was breaking with every passing second. She swallowed before gently leaning forward and pressing her lips down against his forehead.

He was cold.

"WYBIE!" Coraline cried as she pulled back and watched his head fall to her shoulder and his eyes shut softly.

Everything had gone black.

* * *

**Okay I had really bad writers block with this so its not perfect**

**oh and the reason it took so long is cus I wanted to be mean and make u all wait for a long time**

**MUHAHAHA :3**


	20. Chapter 20

_"Let me go!" Wybie screamed as the man 'Tylor' gripped his arms so tight that it left marks as he dragged him through the old door. He pushed him down to the floor before shutting the door and locking it tight._

_Wybie stood up quickly and tried to run, but was caught before he could. Tylor grabbed onto his wrists and turned him so they were facing each other. Wybie made a desperate attempt to pull himself away but wasn't strong enough. All he did was make the pain on his wrists even worse._

_"Please, I just wanna go home!" he cried out, finally coming to a stop and hanging his head in defeat. Fearful tears ran down his face while his shoulders shook._

_"Aww, you wanna go home do you, poor little boy" Tylor mocked, pretending to pout. Wybie lifted his head angrily, "What do you even want with me?" he asked with a whine in his voice._

_Tylor stared blankly, he couldn't tell him the truth, not yet anyway... He didn't want to do this... but he had too.  
_

_Tylor grabbed the boy by his arms and threw him to the wall. "I got to do something to pass the time don't I?" he asked, his face expressionless.  
_

_Wybie stared at him, his head shook frantically while tears emerged to his eyes. "Your sick, your sick and horrible... please don't hurt me, I'll do anything I promise, please just let me go home. I wont tell anyone, I swear!" Wybie pleaded, remaining still as Tylor walked forward._

_Tylor watched as he sunk to the ground and looked up to him desperate for any form of compassion._

_"No, please! I won't tell anyone, I swear... p-please" Wybie cried out hysterically as Tylor knelled down in front of him. At which point Wybie lost it and broke down into deeper sobs._

_Tylor sighed silently as he watched the small child hold his head in his hands and continually beg. He grabbed the boys face and forced him into a stare.  
_

_"If you do as I tell you... you wont get hurt, but trust me when I tell you, when I say 'hurt'... that will be an understatement" he said darkly. The only sound that was heard was the loud cries of Wybie giving up on hope and the thoughts that ran through his head._

'I can't believe this is happening. I've never done anything like this before... its crazy! But what choice do I have, he betrayed me... so now he has to suffer. Just don't give in, never give in! He needs to pay for what he did... man this is gonna be hard, but I'll get used to it... if hurting this kid is the only way, then that's how its gonna be' _he thought coldly, convincing himself for the worst._

_He wanted his money, he wanted revenge... and he was going to get it... no matter what._

* * *

_Ding dong_

"Coming!" a voice yelled from the stove, where a nice, golden chicken was being cooked. A young woman, with blue shoulder length hair, walked to the door and opened it.

There stood a man with blond hair and blue eyes, holding a bouquet of yellow roses in his hand. "Hello Coraline, 'future Mother-to-be'" he said with a soft smile.

"Dan, there beautiful, thank you so much" Coraline said while leaning forward and planting a kiss on his cheek, taking the flowers from his hands. Dan laughed while walking into the house and taking off his jacket.

"I saw them and thought of you... so yeah. How's little Anna doing?" he asked while leaning down to her baby bump and placing his hands on it.

"She's doing fine, we had the scan the other day, she looked so much like her father" Coraline said while looking around for a vase to put the flowers.

"Really? Man, I'm so bummed I missed that, stupid work" Dan mumbled.

Coraline laughed while putting the empty vase she found on the table along with the flowers.

A sudden hissing noise was heard coming towards the kitchen and made her look up. She smiled widely as a dark man, with wild curls came into the room with the help of his mechanical wheelchair.

She let go of the flowers before walking towards him and bending down, with difficulty, so she could press her lips onto his. "Have a good nap sweetie?" she asked teasingly. "You know I didn't _Caroline_" he replied moodily.

Coraline almost held up her fist out of habit, but quickly stopped herself. "Well, I'm sorry _Wybourn_, but the doctor said you needed a lot of rest" she said. Wybie rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Oh come on, I feel like I'm an eighty year old instead of twenty five" he said irritatedly.

"Yeah, shame you don't look it" Coraline said while rubbing the bags under his eyes. "Shut up Jonesy" he said glaring at her. Coraline gave a small laugh before pressing her lips against his.

"Hey Wyb's" Dan greated, interupting the moment, and reminding them that he was still there.

"Oh hi Dan, sorry didn't see you there" Wybie replied after Coraline pulled away and stood up strait. "Where's Nat?" he asked looking for her.

"Oh she's gonna be late I'm afraid, she's trying to get the kids ready but their being a pain. But she'll be here soon" Dan explained. They nodded their heads as a sudden silence fell upon them.

"But hey, I still can't believe you guys are having your first baby, its about freaking time!" he commented, trying to make conversation. "Well come on, we've only been together for a year" Coraline said as Wybie put his arm around her waist and pulled her down, so she was sat on his lap.

"To be honist, I find it more harder to believe that it took you guys nine years to get married" Dan said, only to wish he had kept his mouth shut as Coraline and Wybie looked at each other awkwardly. "W-well, it takes time to recover... from that kinda thing... still, it was worth the wait" Coraline said, trying stay normal.

"So, what time are the forces of evil coming" Wybie asked, changing the subject. Coraline shoved him playfully, "Wybie! Don't talk about my parents like that!" she said while standing up and checking the food. "Hey your mean to my mum, fairs fair" he said while turning his wheel chair to face her.

"That's because your mother is always giving me baby advice that I already freaking know. Honestly, the other day she tried to teach me how to change a nappy, A Nappy! Don't you think that's one of the things I would have learnt by now" Coraline said annoyed. Dan and Wybie looked at each over while trying to hold their laughter.

"What are you laughing at, she told me all the details about her first time in labor" Coraline said smugly as Wybie froze, eyes small and cheeks bright red. Dan burst out with lauhter, the look on his face was priceless.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Wybie said, wanting to get away from his mean wife. "Okay, we'll be in the living room" Coraline said while taking Dan's arm and leading him out of the kitchen.

Wybie pushed the controller of his wheelchair forward until he reached the door. He reached forward to the door handle and opened the door. But there was nothing there. The only thing to great him was the night sky. He looked side to side. "Odd" he said to himself. He pulled the door close but stopped as something bright caught his eye.

A silver line was glowing in the night on top of the porch railing.

Curious, he moved towards the rails. He stopped when he was close and reached out for it. It was... like a blanket or something. It was dark and scrunched up. Carefully he held it out in front of him and let it unfold itself. He let out a sharp gasp.

It wasn't a blanket, it was a jacket. A jacket with six silver strips, two on each arm and two on the torso. It the jacket his dad gave him the day he moved in with his grandmother. But he out-grew this jacket years ago... Tylor threw it away with the rest of his clothes...

Tylor!

Wybie quickly looked around paranoid as the thought of him actually being at his home went through his mind while holding the jacket close. The police had never found him. Wybie couldn't remember much of what happened, all he could remember what that burning, horrible pain going in his back and waking up, only to be told that he would never be able to walk again... he remembered being taken to that 'special' hospital...

"Are you okay?"

Wybie jumped with a small yelp, he looked up to see Coraline halfway out the door. "U-uh yeah I'm f-fine" he said while hiding the jacket behind his back, away from her view.

She stepped out and walked towards him. "Its a beautiful night isn't it?" she said while sitting on the arm of the wheelchair putting her arms around him.

Wybie stared into the sky, "It sure is" he said quietly.

"Wybie, are you okay?" Coraline asked looking at him worriedly, he seemed more distant then usual.

"Huh?" Wybie asked when realizing she had spoken to him. "Do you want to go inside?" she asked while holding his face. Wybie bit his lip and looked down. His eyes soon met back up with hers as he held her hand and removed it from his face.

"Everything will be okay" he said giving her a warm, gentle smile. Coraline sighed happily before leaning forward and placing her lips on his.

"I love you" he whispered softly. "I know you big idiot" she replied jokingly.

Quietly they both looked up to the night sky as the stars danced gracefully around the moon.

Everything was going to be okay... and this time he truly believed it.

The End.

* * *

**Soppy ending, I know**

**but still, NO MORE WYBIE'S KIDNAPPER, WHAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Review and I'll let you kidnap Wybie for the day :D**

**And a big, massive thank you to everyone one who reviewed this story**

**I never though in a million years I would get this many reviews, u guys are seriously pure awesomeness.**

**And for being loyal to my story, I not only give you Wybie to kidnap... but Coraline and plate of Cookies too =D**

**Enjoy and have fun you amazing lot ;)**

**P.S. What story should I work on next?**


End file.
